Noches de luna llena
by silxy
Summary: Ginny esta profundamente enamorada y no sabe que hacer, en una noche de luna llena empezara su historia de amor. cap 16, Dolor y reencuentros. HE VUELTO! jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! En vista de que no pueden ser puesto los review edito el fic. En los capitulos posteriores no pongo esto pero ya sabeis que esta editado. Muchas gracias a todos ya sabeis jejeje

Disclaimer. J.K Rowling es la autora de Harry Potter, no me pertenece.

_**Noches de luna llena**_

Confesiones bajo la luna

Sabía que lo que sentía no estaba bien, que debía de dejar de mirarla, que tenia que aguantar la tentación de besarla, de acariciarla, de respirar su mismo aire, pero no era tan fácil, estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos marrones que desprendían calidez y valentía, esos ojos que ahora miraban un libro con auténtica pasión, necesitaba oír su suave y melodiosa voz, pero no quería perturbarla en su lectura, se acerco a la chimenea de la sala común, hacía algo de frío, estaban en pleno diciembre, faltaba poco para navidad, Parvati y Lavander comentaban con alegría que quizás algún chico se les declarara el día 25 o el día de año nuevo. Ella no tenía la misma suerte, sabía que la persona que amaba, nunca le diría algo parecido, era demasiado complicado, decidió salir fuera, si seguía ahí a su lado se volvería loca, se levanto con lentitud y miro a su amada una vez más antes de irse, esta al sentirse observada levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa, se la devolvió algo roja, rogando para que no se diera cuenta, salió por el retrato en dirección a la torre de astronomía, seguramente Filch andaría por ahí, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado, no era muy tarde, pero no le apetecía volver a su sala común, llego a la torre con paso lento, era una vista preciosa, el cielo estaba estrellado y una luna llena brillaba a más no poder, era simplemente hermoso.

Respiro profundamente, necesitaba relajarse, estaba nerviosa, para que iba a negarlo, en la sala común había deseado hacerla de todo, hacerla suya ¡qué tontería! Debía dejar de soñar, de ilusionarse, de amarla. Lo había intentado y mucho, pero no lo conseguía, cada día la amaba más y eso la carcomía por dentro, era desconcertante lo que sentía, daría su vida por que ella fuera feliz, aunque la felicidad solo le durara un segundo, ella no dudaría en entregar hasta su último suspiro, eso no era capaz de hacerlo cualquier persona, solo cuando se ama de verdad, y eso la asustaba, en su corazón tenía la pequeña esperanza de que solo fuera un capricho o que hubiera confundido sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que no era así.

Lágrimas empezaron a deslizársele por su fino rostro, lágrimas de sufrimiento, de agonía, de deseo, de pasión, de amor. Susurro levemente su nombre, Hermione, un nombre precioso, al menos para ella. Hermione en si era preciosa, tanto por dentro que por fuera, su suave y ondulado pelo, sus ojos marrones penetrantes y decididos, sus delicados labios, su sonrisa, sus finas manos, su cuerpo, todo era perfecto en ella. Y por dentro era aun mejor, era buena, comprensiva, inteligente, valiente y algo testaruda. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, debía quitarse la imagen de la castaña de la cabeza, era doloroso y a la vez placentero. Sabía que solo en su cabeza, en sus sueños podía tenerla, y eso era una agonía.

-Ginny

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida y al ver quien había hablado su sorpresa fue mayor, era ella, era Hermione, noto en la castaña una mirada de infinita preocupación, se sintió culpable, no deseaba que su amor se preocupara.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es porque lloras

-¿Llorar yo?-dijo con un tono de voz como si en su vida hubiese llorado, como si desconociese el significado de esa palabra.

La castaña se arrodilló con delicadeza a su lado, con suavidad limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que aun resbalaban por el rostro de la pequeña Weasley que cerro los ojos para disfrutar del breve y cálido contacto.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se puso a mirar al cielo, acompañándola en silencio, haciéndola saber que estaba ahí. Ginny lo agradeció mentalmente, no podría soportar seguir hablando con la castaña, temía que se le escapara su amor por ella, noto con cierta sorpresa que la castaña la cogía de la mano y se la apretaba levemente, el corazón le brincó de alegría, devolvió el apretón mirándola con ternura, como la amaba, no se explicaba la magnitud de ese sentimiento, con lentitud se dejo caer hasta el regazo de la Hermione, que la abrazo con cariño mientras seguía mirando el cielo.

-¿Sabes Ginny? Cuentan que en las noches de luna llena, entre las estrellas, se reúnen dos enamorados, a los que en la tierra no les dejaron vivir su amor, él va a buscarla y caminan de la mano, por los plateados caminos de la luna, cuanto más rayos de luz desprenda, más camino hay por recorrer, más tiempo para verse.

La pelirroja la miro con extrañeza ¿a qué venía eso? No importaba, si su Hermione lo decía a ella le interesaba.

-¿Así¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-No solo leo libros que tengan que ver con los estudios-dijo la premio anual riendo

Ginny sonrió y se apretó más contra su cálido cuerpo, se sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos, no la importaba sufrir todo el día solo para tener un momento así, junto a Hermione.

-Se dice, que si le declaras tu amor a la persona que amas una noche de luna llena, y si eres correspondida, ese amor durara para siempre-dijo la castaña

-¿Y a ti te ha pasado?

-No, la persona que amaba, me dejó sola, me hizo sufrir, me hizo muchísimo daño, solo jugó conmigo.

Ginny se sobresalto, ella no sabía que Hermione había estado enamorada, y mucho menos que había sufrido tanto, odio con todas sus fuerzas a esa persona, nadie tenía el derecho de dañar a Hermione, nadie podía romper su pureza, quería saber quien era, para poder echarle un maleficio.

-¿Y quien es?

La castaña retiro la vista, incomoda, eso confundió a Ginny, se notaba que su amiga no quería contarle, no iba a meterse en su vida, por mucho que la importara.

-No me lo cuentes si no quieres

-Es...-dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada-es...Draco Malfoy

A la pelirroja casi le da un infarto ¡DRACO MALFOY! No era posible, pero si siempre se habían odiado, bueno no era imposible, ella misma amaba a la persona equivocada.

Hermione al ver que no contesta empezó a llorar, con cara de tristeza, Ginny rápidamente la estrecho en sus brazos.

-No me odies...

-No seas tonta, nunca podría odiarte

Y era verdad, lo había intentado muchísimas veces, y solo se daba cuenta de que cada vez que intentaba odiarla, más la amaba.

-Voy a partirle la cara a Malfoy-dijo la pelirroja con rencor

-¡No! No quiero que te pase nada, nunca me lo perdonaría

Ginny sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza, la castaña se acomodo en su pecho, la pequeña Weasley notaba que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, nunca la había tenido tan cerca, podía aspirar su aroma, sentir el tacto de su piel, sus brazos rodeándola, su suave pelo rozándole haciéndola cosquillas.

-Vale, se acabo el llanto-dijo Ginny-ahora mismo vas a mostrar una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?

-Así-y empezó a hacerla cosquillas con las manos

Hermione suplicaba que parara, le dolía el estomago de tanto reír, la pelirroja sonreía divertida.

-Eso ha sido juego sucio

-No, ha sido un juego gracioso

-Ahora veras-dijo la castaña, tirándosele encima, dispuesta a hacerle el mismo tratamiento

Ginny se reía con fuerza, Hermione conocía sus puntos débiles, estuvieron jugando un rato, al final las dos cayeron exhaustas. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, la pelirroja la miraba disimuladamente, quizás debía decirle la verdad, o al menos la mitad de ella, Hermione había confiado en ella, al contarle lo de Malfoy, una duda la asalto ¿Aún lo amaría?

-Herm

-Dime

-¿Aún le amas?

La castaña puso una mueca de tristeza, Ginny la miro con pesar, Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza

-¿No?

-No, ya no, me costo mucho olvidarle, pero él no estaba destinado para mí

-¿Puedo contarte algo?-preguntó Ginny

-Claro

-Cuando llegaste me preguntaste porque lloraba, te lo voy a decir, es porque yo amo a una persona, una persona que no me corresponde

-Oh Ginny-dijo la premio anual abrazándola

La pequeña Weasley se refugio en sus brazos, estaba segura que si le dijera que esa persona era ella no estaría abrazándola, si se lo dijera Hermione la miraría asustada y la rechazaría, y en el peor de los casos la odiaría con todo su ser y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Ginny, esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, gracias

A la pelirroja se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas emocionada y la abrazo con fuerza

-No hay porque darlas, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, así que gracias a ti

Las dos sonrieron antes de decidir volver a la sala común, Ginny sabía que Hermione no la amaba pero se conformaba sabiendo que tenía su amistad, que siempre estarían juntas, o al menos eso pensaba.

Llegaron rápido a la sala común, con cuidado de que Filch no las viera claro, no había ni un alma, como era lógico, la verdad es que ninguna tenía sueño, por lo que Hermione propuso a Ginny que subieran a su cuarto, ya que al ser premio anual disponía de un cuarto para ella sola. La pelirroja acepto encantada aunque estar sola con la persona que amaba en una habitación de noche la ponía algo nerviosa.

Subieron procurando no hacer mucho ruido, el cuarto de Hermione era precioso, aunque Ginny ya había estado ahí, no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-Me encanta tú habitación Herm

-Gracias-dijo la castaña tumbándose en la cama mientras invitaba a Ginny a tumbarse a su lado.

La pequeña Weasley cada vez estaba más nerviosa por lo que al tumbarse rehuyó la mirada de Hermione, como todo siguiera así no iba a poder aguantar probar esos labios, y sabía que no podía hacer eso.

-Ginny ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

-¿Qué?, no-no, si te-te miro-ro-dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa

-¿Estas nerviosa¿Por qué?

Ginny se levanto hacía la ventana, no podía aguantar estar a su lado un momento más o se la iba a comer a besos, y no quería saber las consecuencias de eso.

-Herm, que me-me voy a mi habi-habitación, que tengo sue-sueño

-Ah, de acuerdo

La castaña parecía desilusionada y en cierta forma triste, pero Ginny pensó que era su imaginación

-Buenas noches Hermione-dijo mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta

-Buenas noches-dijo la premio anual antes de levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla

Ginny se ruborizo al instante y la abrazo para ocultar su sonrojo, noto que Hermione la abrazaba con cariño, mientras la acariciaba levemente la espalda, se sintió en las nubes solo con ese roce.

-Buenas noches-dijo todavía sintiéndose así y saliendo por la puerta

-Hasta mañana

Llego a su habitación y entro con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Se cambio y se acostó en su cama, intentaba dormir pero el recuerdo del tacto de la piel de Hermione no la dejaba, su suave piel, su aroma, dios estaba extasiada, y quería seguir estándolo, era demasiado lo que sentía. Lentamente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.


	2. ¿Sueños? ojala fueran realidad

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso, esque me he ido de vacaciones.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling

Jetsa: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este cap te guste-

Ahora si:

_¿Sueños? Ojalá fueran la realidad_

_Sentía su cuerpo debajo del suyo, aun temblaban por el placer entregado y recibido, sus manos incansables aun vagaban por el cuerpo de su amor, redescubriéndolo, adorándolo, sus cuerpos resbalaban, sus labios no se despegaban de los suyos, como la amaba, se sentía plena, satisfecha, cuanto tiempo había esperado para estar así._

-Ginny, ¿en qué piensas?

_-En que te amo con toda mi alma Hermione-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo_

_-Yo también..._

Despertó sobresaltada, tardo en darse cuenta donde estaba, había sido un sueño, había sido un cruel sueño, deseaba con toda el alma estar así con Hermione, fundirse con ella, y ahora al despertar se daba cuenta de que eso no había pasado ni iba a pasar.

Empezó a llorar con desesperación, la vida era injusta, Malfoy había disfrutado de los besos de la castaña, ¡Malfoy! ¡Ese maldito hurón!. Y ella que la amaba con todo su ser, se tenía que conformar con ser su mejor amiga.

Se limpió las lágrimas, no deseaba despertar a sus compañeras y tener que dar explicaciones, miró el reloj, las 5:00 de la mañana, no intento volver a dormir, sabía que no podría conseguirlo. Se dirigió al baño a ducharse, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, el agua la tranquilizó, intento quitar a Hermione de su cabeza, pero no lo conseguía, la castaña siempre la acompañaba en su mente y en su corazón.

Cuando termino de ducharse se vistió y bajo sin hacer ruido a la sala común, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, el amor de su vida, estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, a la cual miraba intensamente, se acerco despacio y le puso una mano en el hombro. Hermione pareció asustarse y se volvió brusca, al ver quien era sonrió.

-Ginny, me asustaste

-Lo siento Herm-murmuro la pelirroja apenada-no era mi intención, perdóname

-Tranquila, no es nada, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-No podía dormir, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo-dijo la premio anual sonriendo-ven siéntate conmigo

Ginny acepto y se sentó a su lado, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, la pelirroja la rodeo con su brazo, se quedaron así un rato en silenció, Ginny disfrutaba del tacto de su pelo en su cara. El tiempo paso raudo y pronto fue la hora del desayuno, decidieron ir sin los chicos, aun faltaba para que se levantaran.

Llegaron al comedor, solo estaban unos chicos de 1º en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabbini en la de Slytherin. Ginny pudo notar como la castaña evitaba mirar al rubio, ¿no le había dicho que ya no le amaba? ¿entonces porque le rehuía la mirada?

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?

-Sí, claro-dijo la premio anual con un tono de voz poco convincente

-Me dijiste que ya no le amabas

-Ehhh, es verdad, ya no le amo, pero aun duele la herida

Ginny la miraba con tristeza, lo que daría por aliviar su sufrimiento, que ella lo pasara en su lugar, deseaba ver a Hermione contenta, con su tono de autosuficiencia y con esa mirada cálida que la traspasaba el corazón.

-Sé que duele, pero él no merece que sufras

Hermione sonrió y le apretó la mano con cariño, la pelirroja algo sorprendida por esa espontánea forma de cariño le devolvió el roce, aunque claro a ella no le importaba que la castaña le demostrara que la quería, aunque no fuese en la forma que ella deseaba.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, aún tenían tiempo antes de que empezaran las últimas clases del trimestre, la pelirroja sabía que Hermione se iba en vacaciones, Harry le había insistido en que se fuera, quería que pasara tiempo con sus padres, a pesar de que la premio anual deseaba quedarse con él. También les había insistido a su hermano y a ella, pero sus padres habían dicho que se quedaran en Hogwarts con Dumbledore. Que Hermione se fuese la entristecía, no la vería hasta que pasaran las navidades pero ella también quería que la castaña se fuese con sus padres a ese viaje que le había comentado su amiga.

-Ginny, ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada, en lo que le voy a regalar a mi hermano-mintió la pelirroja

-Ah, ¿y qué vas...

-¡¡¡¡Chicas!

Eran Harry y Ron que se acercaban, Ginny los miro molesta un segundo, quería estar sola con Hermione y disfrutar de su compañía, aunque luego se sintió culpable, ellos también tenían derecho a estar con ella.

-Hola Herm, hola hermanita-dijo Ron

-Hola chicas-dijo Harry

-Hola-dijeron las dos

-¿Habéis desayunado ya?-pregunto Ron

-Sí, ya desayunamos-dijo Hermione

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo Harry-nosotros vamos a desayunar y luego nos vemos

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, antes de irse Harry le susurro a Hermione-Ven conmigo a la biblioteca a las 5 ¿ok? Ya sabes...

Hermione sonrió y le guiño un ojo, el muchacho le sonrió de vuelta y echo a correr tras Ron, Ginny miraba a la castaña con algo de enojo, ¿enojo? No, celos, celos de Harry, la complicidad que se tenían Harry y Hermione era especial y eso la preocupaba, ¿estarían enamorados, no quería ni pensarlo. Se moriría de tristeza, aunque tenía que aceptar que la castaña jamás sería suya.

-Ginny

-¿Huh?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Hoy estas en babia-dijo Hermione riendo-¿Estas bien?

-Sí...

-¿Seguro? Puedes decírmelo

La pelirroja la miro a los ojos, sabía que podía contárselo, confiaba ciegamente en ella, ¿pero que iba a decirle? ¿Te voy a echar de menos? ¿Te amo? ¿Amas a alguien? ¿Me correspondes? Definitivamente no, decidió contarle una verdad a medias.

-La persona a la que amo, se va en vacaciones y la voy a echar de menos.

Hermione la miro con tristeza antes de abrazarla, Ginny notaba el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo, sintió una tranquilidad absoluta.

-Ginny, no estés triste, pronto se pasaran las vacaciones, tienes a Harry y a Ron, debería quedarme.

-¡NO!-dijo la pequeña Weasley mirándola a los ojos, era lo que más deseaba en le mundo, pero también quería que se fuera con sus padres, que se olvidara de Hogwarts, de Voldemort, que fuera una chica normal, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿No?

-No, tienes que ir a ese viaje con tus padres, no te preocupes por mí, mereces ir a ese viaje, vale mucho más que yo, así que tienes que ir.

La premio anual le acarició la mejilla con ternura, lo que hizo que se ruborizara al instante.

-Nada, ¿Me oyes? Nada vale más que tú

Lágrimas empezaron a deslizársele por la cara, ¿por qué se lo hacía tan difícil? Si seguía así se abrazaría a ella y no la dejaría marchar nunca. La abrazo con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía en ese abrazo, ¡dios como la amaba, las manos cálidas de Hermione empezaron a acariciar su pelo con dulzura. Se separaron con dulzura y la castaña la cogió de la mano.

-Venga vamos a clase, luego en la comida seguimos hablando

Ginny asintió y empezó a correr tras Hermione que aun la tenía cogida de la mano.

Las clases se le pasaron lentas, Hermione no salía de sus pensamientos, estaba totalmente absorta, en la clase de Adivinación que compartía con los Ravenclaw , Luna la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ginny, eh, despierta

-¿Huh, ah Luna, eres tú

La rubia la miro intrigada por su estado de sopor, le sonrió con un deje de misterio que extraño a Ginny, oh, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Sé por qué estas así

La pequeña Weasley la miro asustada, no era posible que lo supiera, aunque claro, Luna siempre iba un paso por delante respecto a los conocimientos íntimos o secretos.

-¿Así?

-Es por ella

No hizo falta que la Ravenclaw dijera el nombre de esa persona, la miro con horror, ¡ si ella lo sabía cualquiera lo podía saber! ¡Dios mío!

-No te preocupes, nadie más lo sabe-dijo Luna sonriendo

-¿Cómo te has...

-¿Dado cuenta, soy muy observadora, además se ve que la adoras

La conversación termino hay y Ginny salió corriendo de la clase en cuanto esta termino, ¿tan obvia era? no, no, no podía ser, lo que pasa es que Luna era así, siempre se daba cuenta de todo, desde que había empezado a salir con su hermano el año pasado se habían echo muy amigas, pero nunca como ella y Hermione, lo suyo era especial, sobrenatural, bueno había que añadir el factor de que una de ellas amaba a la otra.

Hermione no apareció en la comida lo que la puso muy triste, Harry le comento que Snape la había castigado por defender a Neville, Ginny sonrió era muy propio de ella hacer eso. La castaña terminaría tarde y luego había quedado con Harry por lo que se resigno a no verla hasta la noche. Se dirigía a su sala común cuando Parvati y Lavander la pillaron por banda preguntándole que iba a llevar al baile de navidad, ¡el famoso baile! Iba con Colin, el chico le caía bien, era muy simpático con ella, iba a llevar un vestido azul, abierto por la espalda, no se lo dijo a ninguna de las Gry, era una sorpresa, se deshizo de ellas, se quedo pensando en el baile, Ron iba con Luna, Harry...con Hermione.

Eso la ponía sumamente celosa, no podía remediarlo, el baile era mañana por la noche, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero tenía que divertirse. Llego a la sala común y se fue derecha a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama, no tenía nada que hacer, la imagen de Hermione le vino a la cabeza, no conseguía olvidarla, abrazo a la almohada en un vano intento de imaginar que abrazaba a la premio anual. El sueño empezó a invadirla, no puso ninguna resistencia.

_Empezaron a besarse con pasión, mientras la pelirroja depositaba con dulzura a su amada en la cama, Ginny empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione que busco con las manos los botones de la camisa de la pequeña Weasley y empezó a desabrocharlos, Ginny sonrió y empezó a ayudarla en su tarea, Hermione deslizo la camisa de Ginny suavemente por los hombros para acabar tirándola a algún rincón de la habitación. Se entrelazaron en un beso hambriento y la pelirroja comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Hermione..._

Esta vez no le costo tanto enfocar donde estaba, otra vez soñaba con ella, como todas las veces que dormía, pero antes nunca soñaba que le hacía le amor o que acaba de hacérselo. Estaba empezando a ahogarse en el deseo, pero no era un deseo enfermizo, era un deseo de entregársele, de fundirse con ella, de sentirse plena, de poder despertar una mañana y ver su rostro a su lado.

Se levanto cansada y algo acalorada, era ya algo tarde y se había perdido la cena, aunque la verdad tampoco tenía mucha hambre, miro por la ventana, había mucha gente fuera, que aprovechaba que ya no había clases.

-TOC, TOC

-Adelante

Hermione paso por la puerta y Ginny la miro con vergüenza, se avergonzaba de tener esos sueños con ella, sentía que estaba rompiendo su pureza.

-No bajaste a cenar

-Me quede dormida, además no tengo hambre

La castaña la miro a lo ojos y se acerco a su lado, fijo su vista en las afueras del castillo, estaba nevado, era una vista muy bonita.

-¿Estas bien Ginny? Pareces acalorada

La pelirroja se sonrojo intensamente y retiro su mirada de Hermione que la miraba interrogante.

-Creo..que me estoy enfermando

-Aja

Sabía que Hermione no le había creído ni una sola palabra, pero también sabía que la castaña no preguntaría, ambas respetaban cuando una no quería hablar de algo.

-Bueno, pues entonces mejórate, que mañana es el baile

-Si...

-Buenas noches Ginny-dijo Hermione abrazándola

-Buenas noches Herm-dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole feliz el abrazo

La premio anual salió por la puerta con paso lento mientras le sonreía a Ginny quien la miraba atontada.

La pelirroja despertó de su atontamiento cuando una lechuza pico en su ventana, la dejo pasar y leyó la nota.

Querida Ginny:

_Creo que dejamos pendiente una conversación en la clase de adivinación, yo quiero saber y tú necesitas desahogarte, se nota, puedo ayudarte a llevar mejor tus sentimientos. Reúnete conmigo por la mañana a las 6 en la torre de astronomía._

_Un beso_

_Luna_

¿Qué os pareció? Dejen reviews tanto si les gusta como si no


	3. Te amo

¡Hola a todos! Espero qie este capítulo os guste.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

VeritoBlack: Me alegro que te guste, no te preocupes aunque solo una persona me dejara un reviews seguiria escribiendo.

Te amo

No pudo dormir durante toda la noche, el mensaje de Luna la inquietaba¿ayudarla? Nadie podía, nadie podía borrar de su corazón a Hermione, y era eso lo que necesitaba. Además a quien se le ocurría quedar a las 6 de la mañana, la gente solía dormir.

Se vistió rápida y echo a correr hacía la torre de astronomía, ojalá no se encontrara con nadie, no le apetecía dar explicaciones, los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había ni un alma y eso era lógico.

Llego puntual aunque Luna ya estaba allí, la rubia sonrió al verla y se acerco a ella, con una seña le dijo que guardara silenció y la tomo de la mano. La condujo hasta el mirador.

-¿Qué ves?-le preguntó

Ginny la miro perpleja pero obedeció, veía el amanecer, era algo precioso, el sol se elevaba por el cielo con grandeza, con autosuficiencia, parecía que las nubes le adoraban, en cierta forma le recordaba a su amor por Hermione, la adoraba pero ella se elevaba con grandeza sobre ella.

-Veo el amanecer

-¿Seguro¿No ves a Hermione?-inquirió Luna

Ginny ahora estaba estupefacta, empezaba a sospechar que su cuñada era vidente o que leía el pensamiento, no era normal que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí...

-Lo suponía, piensas que así es tu amor por ella, un imposible

-¿Acaso no lo es?-preguntó la pelirroja empezando a enojarse

-No, nada es imposible, así como tú te has enamorado de ella, ella puede enamorase de ti.

Ginny la observo detalladamente, Luna estaba tranquila y la miraba a los ojos, la Ravenclaw tenía razón, pero eso era muy difícil, y no deseaba ilusionarse. Además aunque Hermione la amara y su sueño se hiciera realidad, aún quedaría un problema, como se lo tomaría la gente. La mayoría de la gente no lo aceptaría y dudaba de que su familia lo hiciera.

-No importa lo que piense la gente Ginny-dijo Luna sonriendo ante la mirada de asombro de la pequeña Weasley-solo importa lo que sientas tú y lo que sienta Hermione, a la gente que te quiere no le importará tú condición sexual, es cierto que al principio les sorprenderá, pero acabarán aceptándolo, quien no lo acepte, no merece tu afecto, porque si en verdad te quisiera sería capaz de ver que a pesar de tú homosexualidad eres la misma persona que serías si fueras heterosexual.

Ginny la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazo con fuerza, sabía que Luna tenía toda la razón y le agradecía profundamente haberle abierto los ojos de esa manera. La rubia la miraba con una sonrisa y le susurro:

-Corre, ve a buscar a tu chica.

La pelirroja la miro con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo. Luna sonrió una vez más antes de susurrar al viento:

-Ya era hora de que fueras feliz

Corría por los pasillos como endemoniada, tenía la corazonada de que no la encontraría en su habitación, creía saber donde¿dónde podía estar una chica amante de los libros a la que no le entusiasmaba mucho el balie que se celebraba esta noche¡En la biblioteca claro! Sabía que era temprano, pero también sabía que Hermione acostumbraba a levantarse pronto. Llego a la biblioteca y saludo a Madame Pince que la miro extrañada, la única que solía venir por aquí a estar horas era Hermione.

La busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada en una mesa apartada, la miro larga e intensamente, la castaña al sentirse observada levanto la vista, con sorpresa noto que Hermione se sonrojaba debido a su penetrante mirada.

-Ho-Hola Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Herm, veras yo...

Toda la seguridad que tenía se esfumo de un solo golpe a ver los ojos castaños de Hermione, pero quería decírselo, necesitaba decírselo.

-Yo...tengo que decirte algo

-Dime-dijo la premio anual sonriéndola y haciéndola sentarse a su lado

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba enamorada de una persona que no me correspondía?

-Claro

-Esa persona es...es...-intentaba decir la pelirroja

-Tranquila Ginny

-¡Esa persona eres tú!

Hermione se la quedo mirando alucinada, Ginny esperaba una respuesta con los ojos cerrados, pero parecía que no iba a llegar, así que se levanto y cuando se disponía a marcharse la castaña la cogió de la mano.

-Ginny yo...

-¡Hola Chicas!

Las dos se volvieron a ver quien interrumpía ese momento, eran Parvati y Lavander, la mismas dudas asaltaron la cabeza de las dos ¿Qué hacían esas dos ahí? Y la más importante ¿Habrían escuchado algo?

-Hola-dijo como pudo Hermione, se notaba que estaba nerviosa

-Hola-dijo Ginny con la cabeza baja, aun seguía pensando en lo que acaba de hacer, Hermione no le había respondido y parecía que no la correspondía.

-Herm, Ginny ¡venid con nosotras! Tenemos que tener todo listo para luego poder arreglarnos-dijo Parvati

Ginny las miro incrédula¿desde estas horas de la mañana ya querían tenerlo todo arreglado? Aunque quería huir de ahí, fue a decir algo pero Hermione la tomo de la muñeca y la miro con una mirada que supo interpretar, la castaña no deseaba que se fuera, lo que la confundió muchísimo.

-Lo sentimos chicas-dijo Hermione-tenemos que hacer unas cosas, dentro de un rato vamos, es solo un momento

-¡Ay Hermione! Siempre pensando en los estudios, esta bien-rezongo Lavander

-Hasta luego

-Hasta luego

La sala volvió a quedarse vacía, Hermione la llevo a un lugar apartado, Ginny esperaba impaciente¿si iba a rechazarla por qué tardaba tanto¿Por qué la hacía sufrir de ese modo? La premio anual miro a todos lados antes de acercar su rostro al de Ginny que empezó a ponerse nerviosa, cuando solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia Hermione susurro:

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-y unió sus labios con lo de la pelirroja

Ginny estaba en las nubes ¡Hermione la estaba besando! Se entrego a ese beso, era dulce y tierno, era la gloria. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos con unas grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Ginny la abrazo con fuerza y descanso su cabeza en le hombro de la premio anual que la mantenía fuertemente abrazada.

-Te quiero-susurro la pelirroja en el odio de Hermione, esta sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura antes de decirle:

-Yo no te quiero, yo te amo

Ginny no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad y empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que ahora era ella la que la besaba, este beso ya fue más apasionado, más intenso, entreabrieron sus labios y empezaron a explorar, con desgana se separaron cuando sintieron la urgencia de respirar.

La pelirroja estaba radiante, era feliz, era completamente feliz, Hermione la amaba, la correspondía, era todo lo que podía desear. La cogió de la mano y echo a correr fuera de la biblioteca en dirección a la sala común, quería estar a solas con ella sin que nadie la molestara, Hermione reía por su actitud, Ginny sonreía al oírla.

Entraron en la sala y fueron raudas a la habitación de la premio anual, entraron y nada más cerrar la puerta, la pelirroja empezó a besar a Hermione, le encantaban esos labios tan deseados, tenían un sabor exquisito, eran un manjar de dioses. Se separaron y Ginny miro a los ojos a la castaña:

-Tengo que preguntar esto¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Por toda respuesta Hermione volvió a besarla con dulzura, Ginny sintió que se derretía y que las piernas le fallaban.

-Tomare eso como un sí

Hermione sonrió y la abrazo con ternura a lo que la pequeña Weasley respondió gustosa y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

-TOC, TOC

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, molestas por la interrupción, querían estar solas y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la premio anual algo enojada

-Somos Par y yo

-Adelante

¡Maldita sea! Pensó Ginny mientras las veía entrar y las saludaba, esas chicas tenían el don de la oportunidad, y seguro que venían a hablar del baile, algo que en este momento no le importaba mucho.

-Ginny despierta-dijo Lavander

-¿Huh?

-Estas en babia –dijo Parvati mientras Hermione solo sonreía dulcemente

-No, solo...pensaba en el baile

-¡EL BAILE!-grito emocionada Lavander-¡Tenemos que arreglarnos¡Tenerlo todo preparado¡AHHH¡Vamos Par!

-¡SI!-dijo Parvati-¿Venís?

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y basto eso para que se entendieran y se dieran cuenta de que ninguna quería salir de esa habitación.

-No, tenemos que hacer unas cosas antes, además de que luego vamos a bajar a desayunar-dijo la castaña

-¿Cómo podéis tener hambre?-dijo Parvati mientras ella y Lavander salían por la puerta, las dos solo rieron.

Una vez solas se miraron y sonrieron, pero a Ginny le asalto una duda, si Hermione la amaba ¿hace cuanto había amado a Malfoy? No podía haber sido hace mucho¿de verdad Hermione la amaría?

-Herm...

-Dime

-¿Me amas?-dijo la pelirroja sin mirarla

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, Ginny estaba insegura de sus sentimientos, y eso en parte la dolía, pero era normal.

-Te amo con toda el alma

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja pero aun tenia dudas que quería dejar de tener.

-¿Entonces cuando amaste a Malfoy?

Hermione la miro tristemente y la pelirroja se arrepintió enseguida de haber echo esa pregunta¿Y eso que la importaba? Lo importante es que ahora la castaña la amaba a ella.

-Perdón yo...

-No importa, esta bien, hace 1 año que termine con él estuvimos saliendo la desde el principió de 6 curso hasta navidades.

La abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable, no quería abrir viejas heridas, Hermione había amado a Malfoy, pero ahora la amaba a ella y solo eso debía importarle¿entonces por qué dudaba?

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews si les gusta o si no.


	4. ¿En verdad me amas?

¡¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero es que no me venía la inspiración.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

MarimiteFan KaMiKaZe: Muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegro de que te guste, la escena de Luna y Ginny me salió sin pensar fue como un impulso, me alegro de que te gustara.

_¿En verdad me amas? ¿O solo juegas conmigo?_

Solo faltaba una hora para el baile, no había vuelto a tener un momento a solas con Hermione desde la mañana, Parvati y Lavander no las habían dejado en paz con el tema del baile y no había habido manera de librarse de ellas.

Estaba terminado de arreglarse el pelo con la varita, Hermione estaba sentada con cara de fastidio mientras Parvati le arreglaba el pelo, sonrió dulcemente al ver la mueca de Hermione, Lavander estaba chillando histérica por la habitación porque no encontraba un pintalabios rosa.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y terminaron de arreglarse, Lavander llevaba puesto un vestido rosa algo provocativo con una capa dorada, Parvati llevaba un vestido negro bastante provocativo y Hermione llevaba un vestido verde clarito con un escote no muy provocativo pero si tentador, llevaba una capa roja que resaltaba el vestido y sus ojos marrones.(n/a En el cap dos se menciona como va a ir Ginny)

Hermione iba preciosa, Ginny no podía sacarle la vista de encima, maldijo en su interior que Lavander y Parvati estuvieran presentes por que deseaba fervientemente besar a la castaña, Hermione noto la mirada de la pelirroja y le dirigió una sonrisa sexy.

Las 4 bajaron a las sal común donde ya les esperaban sus respectivas parejas, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Colin y Harry quien se lanzo a abrazar a Hermione. Se moría de celos, Hermione la amaba a ella, pero la relación entre Harry y su´´ castaña era especial. Parvati se le acerco con disimulo y le susurro en el odio:

-Esos dos acaban juntos

Eso no hizo más que agrandar los celos de Ginny quien tomo el brazo de Colin y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Hermione. Noto en la castaña una mirada de confusión mientras andaban hacía el gran comedor donde ya les esperaban Ron y Luna, la rubia sonreía con su enigmática sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Hola!-dijo Ron alegremente y se dirigieron todos al gran comedor que estaba preciosamente adornado con motivos navideños.

Se sentaron Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Colin en una misma mesa, Ron y Colin charlaban alegremente mientras Harry y Hermione sonreían y hablaban, la pequeña Weasley estaba encolerizada y muerta de celos mientras Luna la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Deja de mirarla así o todos se darán cuenta de que estas celosa-le susurro la rubia sonriendo

Ginny la miró furibunda y le dijo-¡No estoy celosa!

-Sí que lo estas, y me parece que no tendrías que estarlo

-¿A no?-preguntó sarcástica la pelirroja

-No, yo no sé que ha pasado después de que habláramos pero puedo notar que te ama.

-¿Cómo?

-En su mirada, en su sonrisa, en toda ella cuando te ve, lo mismo que te pasa a ti.

Ginny iba a replicar cuando escucho:

-Hermione ¿Bailas?

-Claro

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la pista de baile, justo en ese momento la música cambió a un romántica, los dos se abrazaron y se dispusieron a bailar muy pegados según Ginny.

Ron sacó a bailar a Luna quien miro a Ginny con tristeza porque la pelirroja no entendía lo que quería decirla, la Gryffindor miraba fijamente a Hermione, en ese momento Harry abrazo más fuerte al castaña y la beso en el cabello, eso era más de lo que Ginny podía soportar.

-Oye Colin, no me siento bien ¿podrías llevarme a la sala común?.

-¿Te encuentras mal? Claro que te llevo, no hay problema, ya abra más bailes-dijo el chico sonriendo

Ginny le miro sintiéndose culpable, le estaba arruinando el baile, pero en verdad no podía estar más tiempo allí. Los dos se dirigieron a la sala común, si la pelirroja hubiera mirado una vez más a Hermione hubiera notado como esta la miraba con preocupación y tristeza.

Colin la llevo a la sala común y le dijo que se quedaría con ella para hacerla compañía, Ginny le sonrió y le instó para que volviera al baile, no quería sentirse más culpable, el chico acepto a regañadientes.

Subió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, empezó a llorar, Hermione solo había jugado con ella, no la quería, seguro que solo lo había echo por lastima.

TOC, TOC

No quería hablar con nadie, quería estar sola y hundirse en su sufrimiento

Pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña que la miraba con preocupación, Hermione corrió a su lado pero Ginny se aparto.

-¡No me toques! ¡Solo has jugado conmigo!

Hermione la miraba con profunda tristeza, porque en verdad si que amaba a la pelirroja

-No Ginny, no he..

-¡No quiero oír tus mentiras!-grito furiosa-¡Estas enamorada de Harry! ¡Puedo notarlo!

Hermione bajo la cabeza, así que era eso, Ginny estaba celosa de Harry,

-No, te equivocas, yo no amo a Harry, yo te amo a ti, pero no quieres entenderlo, Harry es mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo, pero nada más, siempre me ha apoyado y ha estado a mi lado, ¡es como mi hermano!-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Pero...-intentó replicar Ginny aunque no era fácil, notaba la mirada de Hermione, esos ojos expresaban amor, esos ojos no podía mentir, se estaba dando cuenta de que se había comportado como una auténtica imbécil

Hermione espero a que Ginny hablara pero al ver que la pequeña Weasley se quedaba callada negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Al verla salir Ginny sintió que su corazón se iba con ella, no podía perderla, no ahora que sabía que Hermione la amaba.

-¡Espera!-dijo cogiéndola del brazo

Hermione la miro y dejo de andar, se soltó del agarre y la miro esperando

-Perdóname-dijo Ginny llorando-soy una estúpida, sé que no te merezco, nunca debí poner en duda tu amor, es que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, te has grabado a fuego en mi corazón, tengo mucho miedo a perderte, a que esto sea solo un sueño y me despierte sola de nuevo, perdóname por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te lo ruego

Agacho la cabeza esperando las palabras de Hermione, pero esta no hablaba, Ginny se disponía a mirarla cuando sintió unas manos en sus mejillas, la castaña la miraba sonriente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con los pulgares.

-Te perdono-dijo Hermione antes de mirar para ver si había alguien y besarla con dulzura.

La pelirroja sintió que volvía a nacer con ese beso, todo dolor se esfumo de su cuerpo para dar paso a una felicidad suprema, cuando se separaron se abrazo con fuerza a Hermione para mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo

-Perdóname-le susurró al oído-te he arruinado el baile

-No importa-dijo la castaña sonriendo-Harry lo ha entendido y estoy segura de que abra encontrado a alguien con quien hablar y disfrutar de baile.

Ginny asintió y volvió a besarla antes de meterla en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué les pareció este cap? Sé qué es algo corto, pero es que no estoy segura si hacer el siguiente cap un lemmon o no

Dejen reviews tanto si les gusta como si no y díganme si quieren que siga con un lemmon o sino


	5. Noche de amor

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora pero es que la inspiración se me vino abajo, este el primer lemmon que hago, espero que este bien y sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

DEYMONIO: Gracias por tu review, espero cumplir las expectativas, aprovecho para decirte que tu fic la seduccion es esta muy bueno, espero que lo continues.

nayandy: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste.

Chii5 : Gracias, me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que este lemmon este a la altura, he intentanto hacerlo no muy pervertido.

Ana : Me agrada mucho que te guste el fic, gracias por tu review

condesita potter : Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo tambien te guste.

HermiGinny: Gracias, espero que este lemmon este a la altura

California smells funny: Muchas gracias por haber escogido mi fic, me alegra mucho de verdad.

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon, si eres homofóbico, o no te gusta leer capítulos de este tipo, recomiendo que no sigas leyendo

Ahora si:

_Noche de amor_

_-No importa-dijo la castaña sonriendo-Harry lo ha entendido y estoy segura de que abra encontrado a alguien con quien hablar y disfrutar de baile._

_Ginny asintió y volvió a besarla antes de meterla en su habitación y cerrar la puerta._

Después de cerrar la puerta ambas sonrieron antes de sentarse en la cama y abrazarse con fuerza, Ginny sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, olía el maravilloso olor del pelo de Hermione, sentía su perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo, deseaba besarla y acariciarla hasta la eternidad, deseaba sumergirse en sus brazos, deseba recorrer con sus labios su cuerpo, se moría por conocer el sabor de su piel, pero no deseaba apresurar las cosas, había esperado mucho tiempo, podía esperar un poco más.

Hermione la levanto la cara y le sonrió antes de besarla con pasión y avidez, la pelirroja suplico mentalmente que Hermione no la besara de esa forma, no podría aguantarse, lo que Ginny no sabía es que la premio anual no quería que se aguantara.

Los labios de Hermione se dirigieron al cuello de Ginny que se perdió en las caricias que su chica la regalaba, enredo sus dedos en le pelo de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarlo con dulzura, los dedos curiosos de la castaña se dirigieron a la espalda de la pelirroja con las claras intenciones de desabrocharle el vestido quien no se negó en absoluto, una vez desabrochado Hermione empezó a acariciarla la espalda de su novia mientras con delicadeza la tumbaba en la cama, Ginny la cogió de la mano y la coloco encima suya mientras le desabrochaba su vestido, Hermione con algo de impaciencia le quito el vestido y removió el suyo propio quedando ahora ambas en ropa interior.

Las dos sonrieron y Hermione volvió a atacar el cuello de su novia quien suspiro fuertemente, la castaña retiró el sostén a Ginny y bajo de su cuello besando todo el recorrido, hasta que llego al pecho de la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de satisfacion su boca hizo contacto con Ginny quien no pudo evitar gemir al sentirla, Hermione se entretuvo un rato en los senos de la pequeña Weasley quien acariciaba su espalda antes de retirarla a la castaña su sostén. La castaña después de un último beso continuo su recorrido besando cada parte del vientre de Ginny, Hermione la miro a los ojos buscando aprobación para ir más alla, la pelirroja solo sonrió dulcemente y Hermione interpreto eso como un sí, deslizo la ropa interior por la piernas de Ginny y la tiro a una parte de la habitación junto la suya.

Siguió besando las piernas de Ginny, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, sintió el calor que emanaba del sexo de la pelirroja, que estaba profundamente excitada y deseosa de sentir a Hermione. La castaña deslizo su lengua por el sexo de Ginny quien gimió profundamente, Hermione empezó un movimiento de mete-saca con la lengua, la pelirroja gemía y se agarro a la sabana con fuerza como para soportar lo que estaba sintiendo, la lengua de la premio anual subió hasta el punto más sensible de Ginny, rozándolo y absorbiéndolo, la pelirroja estaba ya en las nubes del placer, sintió un dedo dentro suya y de repente Hermione paro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ginny jadeando

-Eres virgen-dijo Hermione mirándola

-Sí...

-¿Quieres que siga?

-Por favor -dijo la pelirroja mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama

Hermione asintió y volvió a su tarea con sumo cuidado, pues no quería que su amada pelirroja sufriera mucho daño.

-Esto te va a doler

-Lo sé, no pares ahora

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, la penetro con un dedo, Ginny gimió de dolor, Hermione empezó a masajear la sensibilidad de la pelirroja mientras la penetraba, con un pequeño grito de Ginny un hilito de sangre salió del interior de la pelirroja, Hermione empezó a mover el dedo con más fuerza y rapidez, Ginny gemía sin control, añadió otro dedo y sintió que los músculos internos de la pequeña Weasley empezaban a contraerse, con un fuerte gemido Ginny sintió un gran y largo orgasmo que la dejo exhausta y satisfecha sobre la cama.

Hermione se deslizo sobre el cuerpo hasta su rostro y la beso profundamente mientras se recostaba su lado.

-Gracias, gracias-murmuro Ginny en el oído de la castaña mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Hermione sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con ternura, con decisión Ginny se puso sobre ella antes de sonreír pícaramente y decir:

-Ahora es mi turno

Y se dispuso a hacer disfrutar a su novia

El sol se filtraba por las ventana dando directamente a dos cuerpos que estaban entrelazados en la cama, al sentir el calor del sol en su rostro Ginny despertó solo para ver el perfecto rostro de su novia que dormía profundamente, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se acerco levemente para besar con suavidad a Hermione quien despertó al sentir el contacto.

-Buenos días-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Mmmm buenos días-dijo Hermione aun medio dormida

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, muy bien-dijo la castaña antes de abrazar a su novia

-Me alegro, Herm...

-¿Sí?

-Lo de anoche fue...fantástico-dijo Ginny besándola

-No, no fue fantástico

-¿No?-preguntó la pelirroja con miedo, esperaba haber echo las cosas bien

-No, fue maravilloso-dijo Hermione sonriendo, la pelirroja suspiro aliviada

Las dos se quedaron en silenció, disfrutando de la compañía, Ginny se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, estar así era todo lo que podía desear, había esperado tanto tiempo, ojalá ese momento no terminara nunca.

-Ginny

-¿Sí?

-¿Y tus compañeras de cuarto?-preguntó la castaña preocupada

La pequeña Weasley miro a su alrededor, ninguna de las camas estaba desecha, había cerrado la puerta con un hechizo para que no pudieran molestar, además según le habían comentado esa sería su noche, por lo que supuso que sus compañeras se lo habrían pasado tan bien como ella, bueno no tan bien porque ellas, no tenían a Hermione a su lado.

-Tranquila, supongo que estarán en la habitación de sus acompañantes o en algún lugar, aquí no han podido entrar así que no nos han visto.

-Mejor-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ginny la abrazo tiernamente, era sumamente feliz, tenía todo lo que podía desear, tenía a Hermione. Recordó los sucesos de la noche pasada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había tocado el cielo, pero recordó algo que la provoco dudas, ella esa noche había perdido la virginidad pero Hermione no¿Con quién la habría perdido¿Habría sido con Malfoy¿Había disfrutado más con él?

-Hermione...-dijo mirando al techo

-¿Si?

-Sé que es una pregunta muy personal, pero ¿Con quién fue tú primera vez?

-Ehhh...yo...-intentaba decir Hermione algo tensa

-Perdona, no quería molestarte-dijo la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos

-¡No, no me has molestado, es solo que... me avergüenzo de ello.

-¿Te avergüenzas?

-Sí...fue con..Draco, el año pasado

Ginny notó el dolor de la castaña al decir eso, por lo que la abrazo con fuerza, como para hacerla saber que estaba allí, qué no la juzgaba por ello.

-Hermione, perdóname, pero necesito saberlo¿Lo pasaste bien¿Disfrutaste con él más que conmigo?

Los ojos de la premio anual se abrieron como platos, no esperaba esa pregunta, miró fijamente a Ginny quién inmediatamente se sintió culpable por preguntar¿Qué la importaba a ella cómo fue? Solo debía importarle que ahora Hermione estaba con ella, y procurar hacerla feliz, iba a hablar para disculparse cuando la castaña hablo:

-Ginny, lo pase bien, lo pase muy bien, pero solo esa vez... y no, no disfrute más con él que contigo a pesar de que él tenía más experiencia que tú, contigo ha sido especial.

La pequeña Weasley la miro emocionada y la abrazo antes de besarla con dulzura, a pesar de haber echo el amor con ella, cada vez que la besaba sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo, que se fundía con Hermione, cuando se separaron la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y le susurro:

-Esta noche ha sido especial, no porque la haya pasado bien, que así fue, sino porque ha sido contigo, porque ha sido con la persona que más amo en el mundo y a la que siempre amare, te amo Herm, te amo tanto...

Hermione la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y la beso, Ginny sintió en ese beso todo el amor que la castaña la profesaba, se sintió completamente feliz, se separaron y sonrieron, pero la pelirroja recordó algo que la inquieto, Hermione había dicho que la paso muy bien, pero que solo esa vez¿Qué había querido decir?

¿Qué les pareció¡Dejen reviews tanto si les gusta como sino!


	6. Te echare de menos

Te echare de menos 

Una corta semana había pasado desde aquella maravillosa noche, hoy era el día, hoy su Hermione se iba de vacaciones, no la vería por dos largas semanas, más de lo que podía soportar, Hermione le había dicho de quedarse pero ella le había insistido que no, a pesar que de era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Miró con ternura a la chica que dormía en la cama, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, seguro por los sucesos de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonreír ella misma, la amaba tanto, anoche había sido la cuarta noche que no volvía a dormir a su cuarto, sus compañeras ya empezaban a preguntarle donde y con quien se quedaba, ella solo evitaba el tema con una sonrisa.

No le había preguntado a la castaña sobre el asunto de Malfoy, no quería importunarla y suponía que cuando Hermione quisiera contarle le contaría, podía esperar todo lo que Hermione necesitara, mientras estaría con ella apoyándola y haciéndola feliz.

El aire que entraba por la ventana la helo el cuerpo obligándola a ponerse algo de abrigo, llevaba ya un buen rato despierta, algo inusual, ya que Hermione siempre solía despertarse antes que ella, se acerco a la premio anual y le acarició el pelo con ternura. Hermione despertó al sentir el leve contacto y sonrió al ver el rostro de su amada pelirroja a su lado.

-Buenos días-murmuro Ginny

-Muy buenos, pues acabo de despertar con la mejor visión del mundo.

La pequeña Weasley se sonrojo ligeramente y la beso delicadamente, estuvieron un rato prodigándose caricias y besos.

-Ginny, deberías bajar ya, los chicos se van a preocupar, yo ahora mismo bajo ¿ok?

-Ohhh-dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero-yo quería quedarme contigo, pero si quieres que me vaya...

-No, no quiero que te vayas, ni ahora ni nunca, pero deberías irte, solo para que los chicos no se preocupen, si preguntan por mi, diles que te he dicho queestoy haciendo la maleta¿ok?

-Ok, ok-dijo Ginny besándola y saliendo por la puerta.

Llego al comedor con una sonrisa radiante, efectivamente ya estaban allí Harry y su hermano, se dirigió hacía ellos sonriendo.

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días-dijeron ambos

-¿Y Mione?-preguntó el pelinegro

-Me ha dicho que esta haciendo el equipaje

-Ahhh ok-dijo Ron y empezó a desayunar con su habitual entusiasmo, Harry y Ginny le miraba divertidos.

¿Que pacha?-pregunto el pelirrojo con la boca llena

-Nada, Ron, nada-respondió Harry riendo

-Gump-gruño el guardián de Quidditch

En ese momento entro Hermione al comedor y se dirigió sonriendo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y la persona que amaba. Ginny la miro largamente mientras se sentaba y saludaba a los chicos, dios iba a extrañarla demasiado, hacía menos de veinte minutos que había probado los besos de Hermione y ya los añoraba, no quería ni pensar que haría durante dos semanas.

-Atención por favor-dijo Dumbledore, todo el comedor se volvió a mirarle-bien. Quiero decir que el expreso partirá a las 11 mañana, por lo que en dos horas todas las personas que se vayan deben estar en la estación, gracias.

¡Dos horas¡Solo dos horas¡Dios! Era muy poco tiempo, cogió la mano de la castaña por debajo de la mesa y la agarro con fuerza, Hermione solo la miro con dejo de tristeza y le devolvió el apretón.

-Bueno chicas-empezó Harry-¿Qué os parece si vamos a los terrenos del colegio? Así estaremos juntos hasta que Herm se vaya

-Sí, por mi bien¿Ginny?-preguntó Hermione

La pelirroja no quería ir, solo quería coger a la premio anual y hacerla el amor hasta que se tuviera que ir, pero acepto sin rechistar, sabía que la felicidad de Hermione se debía en parte a Harry y a Ron.

Se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio, afuera estaba todo nevado, era una maravillosa vista, Ron se dirigió corriendo hacía Luna quien se encontraba cerca del lago.

-Hola-dijo la rubia cuando llegaron donde ella

-Hola Luna-dijeron los demás

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Harry cogía nieve con las manos y hacía una bola.

-Hermione-dijo Harry

La castaña se dio la vuelta y no le dio tiempo a hablar, una gran bola de nieve había impactado contra su cara.

-¡Harry James Potter!-gritó furiosa cogiendo otra bola y tirándola, con tan mala suerte que le dio a Ron.

Pronto el trío dorado estaba jugando y tirándose bolas mientras Ginny y Luna observaban y hablaban.

-¿Y qué tal con Herm?-pregunto Luna

-Bien, muy bien

-Vas a echarla de menos ¿eh?

-No tienes idea de cuanto-dijo Ginny suspirando

Unas fuertes carcajadas distrajeron su atención, Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras Harry y Ron le hacían cosquillas, no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba esa risa, era lo último que quería escuchar en su vida.

-La amas más de lo que pensaba

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto la pelirroja confundida

-Que la amas mucho, más de lo que yo me imaginaba

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé-respondió Luna sonriendo enigmáticamente

Ginny solo la miró confusa y volvió a dirigir su mirada a su amada, estaba preciosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y por la risa, el pelo algo revuelto le caía levemente por la cara, esos ojos brillantes y esa adorada sonrisa en su rostro, sintió enormes ganas de besarla en ese momento, de repente Hermione la miro y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, la pelirroja solo puedo sonreír y suspirar por no poder ir corriendo a su lado y abrazarla y besarla como nunca lo había echo.

El tiempo se paso rápido y pronto llego la hora de la partida, se encontraban todos en la estación, Hermione estaba a punto de subir y Ginny luchaba con furia por retener las lágrimas y las ganas de suplicarle que se quedara con ella, Hermione se despidió de cada uno de ellos, cuando iba a abrazar a Harry este la cogió de la muñeca y le dijo muy bajito:

-Lo haré

La castaña solo sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza, mientras cierta pelirroja se tragaba sus celos, no iba a volver a hacer daño a Hermione con sus estúpidos celos, casi la perdía una vez, no estaba dispuesta a que hubiera una segunda.

Cuando le toco a ella, Hermione la miro a los ojos y lo que Ginny vio no le gusto, la castaña tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la miraba con tristeza, no soportaba verla así, la abrazo con fuerza mientras intentaba retener en sus sentidos el tacto de su piel, el olor de su pelo, se separo lentamente de ella y la miro larga e intensamente.

-Te quiero-susurro levemente

-Y yo a ti, y yo a ti

Hermione monto en el expreso con cara triste y se dirigió a dentro, el corazón de Ginny empezó a latir muy rápido, no iba a poder estar sin ella, se iba a morir de tanto extrañarla. Una mano en el hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, era Luna, que la miraba con preocupación, sonrió con pesar y se dirigió junta a ella y los chicos hacía el castillo.

Estaba ausente, solo podía pensar en ella, definitivamente Hermione le había calado muy hondo, no podría olvidarla jamás, no podría estar con otra persona, en otros brazos, se reprocho por pensar en eso, no debía preocuparse, ahora estaba con Hermione y al menos ella ,no pensaba dejarlo. Miro el reloj por undécima vez en un minuto, parecía que el tiempo jugaba con ella, que en vez de ir adelante fuese para atrás y aumentara su tortura. Se dirigió a fuera, necesitaba que le diese algo el aire, caminaba por los pasillos distraida, tanto que no se fijo que choco con alguien hasta que escucho:

-¡Maldita pobretona¿No te enseñaron modales en la ratonera donde vives!

Era Draco Malfoy, sintió ganas de partirle la cara, como se atrevía a decirle eso, además sentía un gran rencor por él, le había hecho daño a Hermione, a su Hermione.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! No tengo ganas de envenarme escuchándote hablar

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme pobretona¡Tú y tu familia sois una deshonra para el mundo mágico¡Amigos de los sangre sucia!

Fue lo último que dijo, Ginny le había metido la bofetada más fuerte de toda su vida, se encontraba furiosa, podía meterse con ella, podía decir cualquier cosa, pero no iba a permitir que insultara a su familia y mucho menos que insultara a Hermione, eso nunca.

-¡No vuelvas a decir nada malo de mi familia o de los hijos de muggles¿me oyes!

Y se fue de allí, mientras la gente la miraba con la boca abierta y otros la miraban con orgullo, oía las maldiciones y amenazas de Malfoy, pero no le importaba¡dios! Estaba furiosa, furiosa por Malfoy, furiosa con todos, furiosa con Hermione, por no haberse quedado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho¿qué estaba diciendo? Era una tonta, Hermione no se había quedado porque ella misma le había dicho que se fuera, no podía enfadarse con Hermione, con su adorada Hermione.

Sintió el aire en la cara cuando salió a los terrenos del castillo, se dirigió cerca del lago y cerro los ojos, se imagino que la castaña estaba con ella, que la abrazaba y acariciaba, la necesitaba tanto...

Un picoteo en su hombro le saco de sus ensoñaciones, una lechuza blanca con motitas doradas estaba parada en su hombro, la lechuza tenía una rosa y una carta, era Calixto, la lechuza de Hermione.

¿Qué les pareció¡Dejen reviews tanto si les gusta como sino!


	7. Leer esto

¡Hola a todos! Esto lo puse en al anterior capítulo pero no sé porque no ha salido, así que lo pongo ahora, lamento la tardanza pero es que entre mi cumpleaños(¡¡SIII!) y la vuelta a los estudios no he tenido tiempo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

DEYMONIO: ¡Gracias por tu review! Sobre lo de Malfoy tengo pensado hacer algunas cosas más con él.

Vero: ¡Gracias por tu reviews! Me agrada que te guste el fic

MarimiteFan KaMiKaZe:¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el lemmon, el fic aun no ha terminado.

sora Malfoy: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste el fic.

Ya sé que dije que este fic iba a ser corto, pero es que cuanto más escribo más ideas se me ocurren, asó que no sé si el fic será muy largo.

Y nayandy: ¡Gracias por tu review! Ayer mismo subí el cap 6 y ya tengo un review, muchas gracias


	8. Mensajes, confusiones y regalos

¡Hola a todos! Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero es que con los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

alejandra: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste el fic.

California smells funny: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustara el lemmon, muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Ahora si:

Mensajes, confusiones y regalos

Se encontraba en la sala común, sola, los últimos dos días se había acostumbrado a ello, estando sola podía recordar con toda claridad a Hermione, su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios... ¡Oh dios! Cuanto añoraba probar esos labios, mañana irían a Hogsmeade, aprovecharía para comprarle un preciosos regalo a Hermione, le vino a la cabeza la carta de Hermione que recibió hace tres días:

Flash back 

_Mi querida Ginny:_

_Hola mi amor, sé que no hará ni cinco horas que nos hemos visto, pero ya te extraño, espero qué estés bien, cuida de los demás, dentro de un rato parto para Francia, hoy llevo un día lleno de viajes, por cierto ya sé que te voy a regalar por navidades, pero no lo sabaras hasta esa fecha, es una sorpresa, bueno tengo que dejarte ya, cuídate mucho._

_Te amo_

_H.G_

Fin flash back 

Pero ella no sabía que comprarle, nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno¿Un libro? No, muy clásico¿ropa? También muy clásica, no sabía que podía regalarle, esperaba encontrar mañana algo de su agrado o sino estaría perdida.

Unos gritos la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, eran Parvati y Lavander, no sabía como lo hacían, pero siempre arruinaban sus momentos, empezaba a pensar que eran videntes y lo hacían pos fastidiarla.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Lavander-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Nada, solo pensar

-¿Pensar?-inquirió Parvati-¡Ya sé¡Piensas en tu novio¡Con él que te quedas por las noches!

La pelirroja paso del color blanco al rojo en pocos segundos¿Cómo sabían ellas que algunas noches se quedaba con Hermione¿De donde habían sacado eso de que tenía novio!

-No Parvati-dijo intentando calmarse-no tengo novio

-No lo niegues-dijo Lavander-puedes contárnoslo

-¡Es que no tengo!-semi-gritó Ginny enojada

-Bueno, bueno, como digas-dijo riéndose Parvati y llevándose a Lavander corriendo

Estaba furiosa¡Es qué no tenían vida propia o qué! Se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón mirando fijamente a la chimenea, esperaba que no se les ocurriera divulgarlo, eso la traería problemas, con Ron, con sus amigos, y lo más importante, con su adorada castaña.

Suspiro largamente, era feliz, era inmensamente feliz, pero no quería esconderse, quería poder decir abiertamente que amaba y que echaba de menos a Hermione, quería poder decir que se quedaba con ella, quería poder besarla delante de todo el mundo y que nadie se sorprendiera, negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Paris, Francia 

_Miraba la gente pasar desde la ventana, caminaban alegres y despreocupados, se sentía tan bien, esa ciudad estaba llena de magia, era sumamente hermosa, sus padres habían decidido dar un paseo y ella no había querido arruinarles el romántico momento. Desebaba con todo su corazón que algún día, ella también pudiera pasear por esas calles con Ginny a su lado._

_Se dirigió a la mesilla de noche que estaba a su lado, encima había un regalo, era el regalo para su amada pelirroja, lo había visto mientras paseaba por la calles de Paris, y le había encantado. Esperaba que a su pelirroja le gustara, además tenía una sorpresa para ella._

_-Mademoiselle-llamaron desde la puerta_

_-Adelante_

_Una chica rubia con ojos miel, la miraba desde la puerta, era Mireille, la hija de los dueños del hotel, le caía bien, era muy simpática_

_-Bounjour, Mireille_

_-Bounjour, mademoiselle Hermione_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto la castaña (demasiado para mi poner todo en francés, jeje)_

_-La comida esta lista mademoiselle_

_-Mireille, te he dicho que me llames solo Hermione_

_La rubia solo sonrió ampliamente y se retiro de la habitación, Hermione solo miro confusa hacía donde se había ido Mireille._

Hogwarts 

Un ligero toque la despertó, la alejo de su sueño con su amada Hermione, abrió los ojos, eran Harry y Ron, que la miraban preocupados, observo a su alrededor, había mucha gente, seguro que se había perdido la cena.

-Ginny ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Harry

-Sí, muy bien, solo me quede dormida

-Entonces esta bien hermanita-dijo Ron-ahora¡QUIERES EXPLICARME CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE TIENES NOVIO!

¡NO, Lavander y Parvati lo habían divulgado, sentía que la ira le subía por el cuerpo¡Cómo se atrevían¡Ni siquiera era cierto!

-¡NO TENGO NOVIO!-gritó furiosa

-¿Y por qué dicen Parvati y Lavander lo contrario!

-Ron...-dijo Ginny suspirando para calmarse-algunas noches me he quedado con Hermione hablando o haciendo deberes y como se nos hace tarde pues duermo en su habitación, y como esas noches no he dormido en mi cuarto ahora Paavati y Lavander piensan que tengo novio, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Herm.

Ron la miro escéptico pero luego sonrió alzando los puños al aire.

-¡Me alegro de qué así sea!-dijo contento antes de coger a un Harry alucinado del brazo y ponerse a jugar al ajedrez mágico.

La pelirroja solo le miro resignada y subió a su cuarto para poder dormir y que las horas se le pasaran más cortas, porque solo habían pasado tres días y sentía que hacía un mes que se había ido.

Se acostó en la cama con lentitud, no tenía nada de sueño, pero el día era demasiado largo, y cuanto antes se durmiera menos extrañaría a Hermione, estaba necesitada de sus besos y de sus caricias, la extrañaba tanto, el sueño empezó a envolverla poco a poco siempre con la dulce imagen de Hermione en la mente.

Un nuevo día amanecía en Hogwarts, despertó temprano, sus compañeras( no se habían ido de vacaciones) aun dormían, con pesadumbre fue al baño a ducharse, cosa que la relajo profundamente, se vistió a bajar a desayunar para poder irse pronto a Hogsmeade, para poder tener más tiempo para encontrar un regalo adecuado para Hermione.

Paris, Francia 

_Hermione caminaba alegre por la calles abarrotadas de Paris, Mireille iba a su lado, era de noche y la rubia se había ofrecido a acompañarla por temor a que se perdiera, Hermione parecía una niña pequeña, miraba todo por donde pasaba y en cada tienda se paraba a mirra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hacía parecer adorable cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para Mireille que la miraba embelesada. La castaña le había gustado desde que la había visto llegar con sus padres al hotel._

_-Mireille mira esto_

La joven francesa se detuvo a mirara solo para ver un hermoso colgante con una piedra naranja en el medio, era un colgante de ambar, solo había muy pocos y eran bastante caros. Solo había en Paris, Roma y Hogsmeade.

_-Es una piedra de ambar-dijo Mireille_

_-Sí, lo sé, nunca había ninguna, sé que hay una en Hogsmeade pero no sé donde esta la tienda_

_-Solo es cuestión de buscar_

_Hermione solo sonrió y empezó a andar con su imborrable sonrisa mientras Mireille la seguía._

_Hogsmeade _

Buscaba como una desesperada, llevaba horas de tienda en tienda, pero nada era apropiado para su castaña, su hermano, Luna y Harry la esperaban en las tres escobas desde hacía más de una hora, pero no la importaba, seguro que lo comprendían.

Mientras paraba un segundo para descansar vio un callejón, medio escondido y algo oscuro, se detuvo a pensar un momento en ir o sino, el callejón no parecía muy seguro pero quizás allí estuviera lo que buscaba.

Empezó a andar con algo de recelo, la gente que había no parecía muy amigable, de repente lo vio, allí estaba lo que buscaba, seguro que a Hermione le encantaba, sin pensárselo dos veces entro a la tienda donde un anciano de rostro huraño esperaba tras el mostrador.

Con algo de ansiedad Ginny le indico que era lo que buscaba, el anciano le miro extrañado pero luego fue hasta el escaparate y lo cogió para enseñárselo y decir:

-400 galeones

A la pelirroja casi le da un infarto, era muchísimo, era cierto que llevaba ahorrando ni sé sabe cuanto, quizás los tuviera, había pensado comprarse la nueva Nimbus, y así poder jugar mejor en el equipo de Quiddicth, pero eso no iba a poder ser, a Hermione le encantaría, la escoba no tenía importancia, saco el saquito donde llevaba el dinero¡los tenía¡los tenía! Con una sonrisa le entrego el dinero al anciano y cogiendo el regalo hecho a correr hacía las tres escobas donde estaban Ron, Luna y Harry.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen review si les gusta y sino tambien! jeje


	9. Navidad

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, los estudios me han dado algo de tregua jejeje. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

saralpp: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que no dejaras de leer mi fic y que haya conseguido cambiar un poco tus parámetros de lectura.   
Yumi Ceres: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te agrade al historia, respecto a Mireille van a pasar cosas con ella, pero más adelante 

Nayandy: Gracias por tu review, sí, ya volví, la verdad es que la otra vez me tarde demasiado, ya veras que pasa con Mireille

Ahora si: Navidad 

Una semana, solo faltaba una semana para verla, hoy era navidad, hoy Hermione recibiría su regalo, esperaba que le gustara, se encontraba en su habitación, aun era pronto, desde que no estaba la premio anual despertarse temprano era una costumbre. Se dirigió la baño a ducharse, el agua le quito los últimos resquicios de sueño. Con una sonrisa se puso los pendientes que Luna le había regalado por la mañana, se notaba que Luna era madrugadora.

Sonriente bajo a la sala común y justo le aparecieron unos regalos en las manos, sorprendida empezó a abrirlos, era una cinta para su varita y un libro junto a una nota.

Querida Ginny:

_Vimos esto en Hogsmeade y pensamos que te gustaría, feliz navidad._

_Ron y Harry_

Sonrió, ella ya les había dado su regalo, seguro que cuando se levantaran los verían. Estuvo un rato sentada esperando a Ron y Harry que cuando la vieron se lanzaron a sus brazos para agradecerle los regalos.

-Mira Ginny-dijo Ron mientras se dirigían al comedor-Luna me ha regalado un libro con las mejores jugadas de quidditch de la historia y Herm me ha regalado un equipo reparador de escobas.

-¿A sí?-dijo Ginny mientras pensaba que ella no había recibido ningún regalo de la castaña

-Sí, y a Harry le ha regalado ¡una snitch!

Harry sonrió y empezó a hablar con Ron de Quidditch mientras la pequeña Weasley pensaba en que Hermione les había mandado regalos a los chicos y seguro que a Luna también pero a ella no, en la carta le ponía que tenía un regalo para ella, ¿se habría olvidado de mandárselo?

Llegaron al comedor donde ya los esperaba Luna, y se sentaron a desayunar, Ginny no tenía mucha hambre, lo del regalo le había quitado el hambre, bueno no estaba con Hermione por regalos, daba igual, no importaba, pero en el fondo le dolía.

-Ginny-dijo Luna

-¿Sí?

-No comes, ¿es por ella?- pregunto la rubia en un susurro

-No...

Pero el aleteo de una lechuza impidió a Ginny seguir hablando, la lechuza se paro delante suya, no la reconoció, la lechuza traía un sobre y un pequeño paquete, confusa y bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, por no decir de todo el gran comedor abrió el paquete, era una cadena de plata, con las iniciales de G y H, era un dije simplemente hermoso, emocionada se dispuso a leer la nota.

Mi amor:

_Espero que te guste la cadena, son nuestras iniciales, si lo miras fijamente puedes vernos, es mágico, lo vi mientras paseaba y quise comprártelo, quiero que sepas que te quiero, que te quiero muchísimo, que te amo con todo mi ser, y que deseo fervientemente volver a verte pronto, pues te extraño demasiado, te amo, no lo olvides._

_HG_

_P.D: Después de leer esto ve a mi habitación, y antes de entrar di tu nombre completo_

Lágrimas de felicidad y emoción se deslizaron por su rostro, Luna la miraba sonriente, mientras Harry y el resto del comedor la miraban curiosos, Ron la miraba enfadado e inquieto.

-¡¿De quién es!-inquirió Ron-¡¿De tú novio!

-No te voy a decir de quien es-dijo Ginny sonriendo-solo te digo que es de la persona que amo

Ron y todo el comedor excepto Luna se quedaron sin habla, la pelirroja se levanto y después de mirar a la Ravenclaw salió del comedor, justo después de salir escucho:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ!

Sonriendo echo a correr hacía la sala común y se dirigió presta a la habitación de Hermione, justo cuando estaba delante de la puerta de la castaña todo lo acontecido en esa habitación le vino de golpe a la cabeza, provocándole una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, felicidad por tener a Hermione, tristeza porque ahora no estaba con ella.

-Ginebra Weasley

La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja entro, miro detenidamente la habitación, no había nada nuevo excepto una paquete con forma alargada que estaba encima de la cama, se dirigió curiosa hacía él, tenía una nota puesta encima.

Esto es porque sé que lo deseabas mucho, y yo no podía dejar pasar esa ilusión.

_Te amo_

_HG_

Con infinita curiosidad lo abrió dejando ver la nueva Nimbus , dejándola sin habla durante unos minutos, con recelo la toco, no era un sueño, la cogió con la mano mientras lloraba de felicidad, adoraba a su castaña, siempre sabía lo que quería o deseaba, le agradecía infinitamente ese regalo, ahora le pesaba el solo haberla enviado un regalo, en vez de dos, ya se lo agradecería cuando volviera, y sabía perfectamente como.

Paris, Francia 

_Hemione despertó de muy buen humor, se levanto y se dispuso a ducharse mientras pensaba en Ginny, como la quería, y pensar que una vez había llegado a creer que Malfoy sería el amor de su vida, menos mal que no, ese maldito hurón, que la poseyó fuertemente tantas veces, que la había echo tanto daño, lo había echo obligada, para que él no la dejara, lo había pasado tan mal y ahora se daba cuenta de su error, no sabía si contárselo a su amada, no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaria._

_Salió de la ducha solo para encontrarse un montón de regalos encima de la cama, alegre se dispuso a abrirlos, Ron y Harry le regalaban un libro con los mejores hechizos de defensa, Luna le había regalado una funda y una cinta para su varita y por último vio un pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto junto a una nota._

Querida Hermione:

Mi amor, esto es para ti, me costo mucho encontrarlo, espero que te guste, te quiero mi preciosa castaña, espero verte pronto, porque despertar y ver que no estas a mi lado es una verdadera tortura, te quiero mucho, no, mejor dicho, te amo mucho, te amo muchísimo.

Siempre te amare

GW

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja abrió el paquete para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba, era una piedra de ambar, ¡una piedra de ambar! ¡Dios mío! Ginny había encontrado la tienda en Hogsmeade, le tenía que haber costado mucho dinero, con profunda emoción cogió la piedra y se la colgó al cuello, no sabía si Ginny estaba enterada de para que servía, si el ser amado se encontraba en peligro podría sentir donde estaba. Como amaba a su pelirroja

TOC TOC

-¿Sí?

-Mademosille, el desayuno esta servido-dijo una voz desde afuera que Hermione reconoció como la de Mireille

-Ahora mismo voy Mireille

Se arreglo presta y bajo corriendo para encontrarse que no había nadie en el salón, solo Mireille.

-¿Y mis padres?-inquirió

-Me rogaron que le dijera que salían a dar un paseo temprano mademoiselle

-Mireille te he dicho mil veces que me llames Hermione

Mireille sonrió y le sirvió el desayuno, Hermione invitó a la rubia a que desayunara con ella, hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que la premio anual se dio cuenta que Mireille no quitaba la vista de la piedra.

-Me la han regalado hoy

-Ohhh-dijo la joven francesa ruborizándose al ser descubierta-no pretendía molestarla

-No me has molestado-dijo Hermione sonriendo-y por favor no me hables de usted

-Como quieras

-Así mejor, me la ha regalado...la persona que amo.

Mireille sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír esas palabras

Hogwarts

Volaba alegre sobre su nueva escoba ante la mirada de asombro de su hermano y amigos, sabía que Ron estaba enfadado, por lo del comedor, y por lo de la escoba, pero no podía decírselo, no aun.

Bajo con cuidado y se dirigió hacía sus amigos

-¿Y esa escoba?-preguntó evidentemente molesto Ron

-Me la han regalado

-¿Quién? ¿Tu novio?

-No, Ron, no tengo novio-dijo con voz cansada Ginny

-¡¡¿Cómo que no! ¡¡¿y lo que has dicho en el comedor!

-He dicho que me lo ha regalado la persona que amo, no que sea mi novio

-¡¡Lo mismo!-grito airado el pelirrojo

-Cálmate Ronnie-intervino Luna-deja a tu hermana en paz, ya es mayorcita

-Pero...

-Pero nada-dijo Luna tajante mientras Ginny le sonreía agradecida

-Luna tiene razón-dijo Harry

-Gump-gruño Ron

Ginny solo sonrió, abrazo a su hermano a modo de disculpa y le dejo la escoba, cuando alguien quería algo de Ron, solo había que mencionar el Quidditch, luego se dirigió a la sala común.

Iba tranquila por los pasillos, era enormemente feliz, amaba y era correspondida, ¿Qué mas se podía pedir? Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó unos pasos que la seguían, solo se alarmo cuando escucho:

-¡¡Petrificus Totalus!

Cayo redonda al suelo, contrariada intento mirar a su agresor, pero no consiguió verle solo pudo escuchar:

-Vaya, pobretona, parece que ahora no eres tan valiente ¿verdad?


	10. Nunca jueges con un Slytherin

¡Hola! Lamento muchisimo haber tardado tanto, pero es que los estudios (snif) no m dan tiempo. Sé que es algo corto, pero es que en el siguiente quiero meter la priemra parte o todos los recuerdos de Hermione.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

Nayandy: Gracias por tu review! muchas gracias, ahora veras que le a pasado a Ginny y donde esta Herm. Respecto a Ron, ya lo descubriaras jejeje

nikita: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic

Ahora si:

Nunca juegues con un Slytherin

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era Malfoy, furiosa intento moverse pero el hechizo aun duraba.

-Umm, maldita pobretona, te dije que me las pagarías y vas a hacerlo-dijo Draco riéndose con malicia

-¡Maldito hurón!

-¡Cómo te atreves!-dijo el rubio pegándola una bofetada y arrastrándola a una sala solitaria

-¡Cuando se pasé el hechizo te matare!-grito Ginny

-Parece que los Gryffindor solo sabéis amenazar, como la sangre sucia

Eso enfureció aun más a la pelirroja, había nombrado a Hermione¡maldito! Como se atrevía a pronunciarla¡¡como se atrevía a insultarla!

-¡No vuelvas a llamar a Hermione así!

-¡Callate!-dijo Draco volviendo a pegarla una bofetada haciendo que le sangrara el labio

La pequeña Weasley se le quedo mirando fijamente con odio mientras Draco empezó a sonreír con maldad y sus ojos se tornaban de un color oscuro.

-Umm, ya sé lo que puedo hacer contigo, espero que seas mejor amante que la sangre sucia

Las palabras resonaron en al cabeza de Ginny mientras Draco empezaba a quitarle la túnica y la corbata, intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, el Sly empezó a besarle con fuerza el cuello y justo cuando iba a empezar a desabrocharle la camisa...

-¡DESMAIUS!

Draco cayo al instante golpeándose contra el suelo, con el rostro desencajado la pelirroja miro hacía esa voz, era ella, era su Hermione, que se acerco corriendo a su lado y la abrazo. Al sentir el contacto de la castaña, empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo que el hechizo desaparecía y se aferraba con fuerza a ella.

-Shhhh, ya mi amor, ya paso-dijo Hermione intentado consolarla

-Herm, me has hecho tanta falta, creí que iba, que iba...

-Ya, pero nunca volverá a tocarte, antes le mataré-dijo la castaña con rencor mientras incorporaba a Ginny y se la llevaba lejos de ahí .

Con cuidado de no ser vistas fueron hasta el cuarto de la castaña, gracias a dios que en ese momento no había nadie en la sala común, una vez seguras ya dentro de la habitación se dejaron caer en la cama tumbadas y Hermione abrazo a Ginny que se refugió en sus brazos, estuvieron abrazadas un rato, en lo que la pelirroja se calmo al poder respirar el aroma de Hermione y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?-inquirió Ginny sin separarse del abrazo

-Por tu regalo

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny extrañada

-La piedra de ambar brilla cuando la persona que amas esta en peligro, y te permite saber donde esta, mientras estaba en mi habitación del hotel empezó a brillar y sin pensarlo use los polvos flu para venir aquí

-No sabía que tenía esos poderes-dijo la pequeña Weasley apenada

-Muy poca gente lo sabe-dijo Hermione antes de besarla dulcemente

Ginny se dejo llevar por ese beso, todo el mal rato de antes se esfumaba, solo estaban ella y Hermione, no existía ni Malfoy, ni nada, solo ellas, con rapidez empezó acariciar a la castaña, y a quitarle la ropa, necesitaba sentirla, borrar a Malfoy de su mente y de su piel, la castaña comprendiendo los sentimientos de Ginny y se dejo llevar, acabaron enzarzadas en un mar de amor y de pasión.

Con algo de cansancio la pelirroja despertó, le pareció algo maravilloso ver a Hermione abrazada a ella, con dulzura empezó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente para no despertarla, los sucesos de hace unas horas le venían a la mente una y otra vez, Malfoy era un desgraciado, casi no la había tocado y le daba gracias a dios por haber echo que Hermione llegara a tiempo, las palabras de Malfoy resonaban en su mente haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, _espero que seas mejor amante que la sangre sucia´´_ había dicho el Sly, sentía enormes ganas de matar al rubio, sangre sucia la había llamado, y luego se jactaba de que Hermione había sido su amante, ya lo sabía, pero como se atrevía a decirlo con despreció, estar con la castaña era un regalo para cualquier persona, era cierto que sentía celos, muchos celos, Malfoy había tocado a Hermione, pero el pasado era el pasado, ella también se arrepentía de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta del sufrimiento de su´´ castaña.

Un suave murmullo la distrajo de sus ensoñaciones, Hermione acababa de despertar, sonriendo se acerco a su rostro para besarla con delicadeza y ternura.

-Buenas tardes mi amor

-Muy buenas¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, bien, casi no me hizo nada, solo unos cuantos beso en el cuello

-Si te hubiera llegado a hacer algo más le hubiera matado-dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba con dulzura

-Hermione...

-¿Sí?

-No te había preguntado antes, porque esperaba que pronto me lo contaras, pero después de lo de hoy, necesito saberlo¿Por qué dices que solo disfrutaste la primera vez que estuviste con él¿Qué te hizo¿Cómo empezasteis a salir juntos?-preguntó Ginny mirándola a los ojos

El cuerpo de la castaña se tenso y el por un momento el abrazo se aflojo para después volver a abrazar aun más fuerte, Hermione enterró la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y susurro:

-Te lo contare, pero no me interrumpas, déjame decírtelo todo de un golpe por favor

-De acuerdo

Hermione se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y empezó a mirar por la ventana, con voz y mirada ausente dijo:

-Todo empezó...


	11. Camino a la perdición parte una

¡Hola! Esta vez no me he tardado tanto jejeje. Este capítulo tiene dos partes: La primera es de como y porque Hermione empezo con Malfoy y el segundo es de como le deja y sale adelante. El capítulo es de continuos flash back.

Dsiclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece, e sobra de J.K Rowling

DEYMONIO: Gracias por tu review! Maldad? jajaja, si yo soy un angel! (;) jeje) a mi Malfoy me cae depende del fic, en el mio me cae mal jejeje, ahora sabrás como se enredo Herm con Malfoy jejeje

Nayandy: Gracias por tu review! la hora de la verdad llego, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber el final de esa hora jejeje

gin-ynia: Gracias por tu review, me agrada que gracias a mi fic te guste esta pareja.

Nohemi: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic.

ryuusaki: Gracias por tu review, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Yumi Ceres. Garcias por tu review! como ya he dicho antes, yo mala? k va! jejeje, esta vez no he tardado casi na en actualizar.

Este es capítulo es un lime ligero:

Camino a la perdición

1º parte:

Todo empezo...

Flash back

_Era una fría noche de finales de Septiembre. Caminaba mirándole, como hacía desde hacía ya unas semanas. No sabía si él se había dado cuenta, aunque algo debía sospechar pues por cada cosa que decía ella se sonrojaba. De repente unos gritos llamaron su atención, era Peves, que paso como una exhalación mientras se reía a carcajadas. Draco la empujo contra la pared para evitarle ,todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro estaba aprisionada por sus fuertes brazos._

_-¿Qué pasa Granger? Estas toda sonrojada_

_-Ehh no sé-dijo ella que por primera vez no podía responder nada coherente_

_-Pues yo sí_

_Y la beso. Hermione se sintió desfallecer mientras los labios de Draco recorrían con fuerza los suyos. Las manos del rubio se posaron en su espalda y la acariciaron, cuando el aire empezó a faltar se separaron. Hermione sonrió al igual que Draco pero la castaña no noto el brillo de maldad que brillaba en los ojos verdi-grises del Slytherin._

_Fin flash back_

-Después de eso-continuo la castaña- empezamos a salir, y todo era maravilloso. Él era tan amable y cariñoso. Tenía detalles tan bonitos, que aún no me explico como logro actuar tan bien y engañarme.

_Flash back _

_Despertó cansada, la noche anterior había sido ajetreada, había visto a Draco y por supuesto los besos y caricias no se habían hecho faltar. Hermione sonrió de felicidad, de verdad amaba a ese rubio dulce y cariñoso, que nada tenía que ver con el Draco déspota y arrogante que mostraba ser ante los demás ._

_Una rosa roja apareció frente suya, asombrada la cogió y vio una nota pegada al tallo de la frágil flor._

Buenos días princesa, espero que este despertar te guste, deseo de todo corazón que sí.

Te quiere D.M

_La castaña solo sonrió mientras aspiraba el embriagador perfume que desprendía la rosa._

_Fin flash back_

-Todo eran alegrías y felicidad-seguía diciendo Hermione, mientras Ginny la observaba en silencio- hasta que note que él deseaba algo más, y la verdad, es que...bueno, yo... también lo deseaba.

_Flash Back_

_-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó Hermione, la castaña iba con los ojos tapados, solo era guiada por la mano de Draco_

_-Ya veras_

_Estuvieron andando un rato, la castaña estaba emocionada. Se sentíatan bien. Draco no solo era su nvio, era su compañero, su amigo. __Finalmente llegaron a una puerta, el rubio Slytherin que miraba a Hermione con malicia y un deseo enfermizo dijo:_

_-Prima serpens (n/a primero las serpientes en latín)_

_La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una gran habitación hermosamente decorada, todo era de color verde y azul suave. En el centro de la habitación había una cama llena de pétalos de rosa. Draco retiro la venda de los ojos a Hermione, quien no pudo retener un grito de sorpresa. Cálidas lágrimas, empezaron a deslizarse por las suaves mejillas de la castaña, mientras el rubio empezaba a besarla con pasión. _

_Un deseo incontrolable se apoderó de Hermione, haciéndola responder de igual modo. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la cama hasta que sin saber como, se encontraban tumbados en ella. Draco no dejaba de besar el cuello de la prefecta de Gryffindor mientras ella peleaba por sacarle la corbata al Slytherin. Las manos iban incontroladas de un lado a otro, ambos cuerpos deseaban sentirse. Los traviesos dedos de Draco se posicionaron en la pierna de Hermione y comenzó a subir lentamente. Un hilo de inseguridad nació en la castaña, quien temerosa aparto la mano. Los ojos verdi-grises del rubio, por un momento, mostraron un color más oscuro, como de enojo y molestia, pero unos segundos después volvieron a adoptar una mirada dulce y cariñosa._

_-¿Qué te pasa pequeña¿Qué temes?_

_-Nada, yo solo..._

_-Tienes miedo-completo Draco-si quieres paramos_

_-¡NO, no, sigue-dijo Hermione segura_

_Draco sonrió maliciosamente mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de la castaña_

_Fin flash back_

-Esa noche fue especial-la voz de la premio anual empezaba a entrecortarse-solo esa noche, a partir de ahí él cambio totalmente, volvió a ser arrogante y me despreciaba profundamente

_Flash Back _

_Se encontraban en la biblioteca, estaban solos, Draco hacía los deberes mientras Hermione esperaba a que los acabase, como buena estudiante, ya los había termiando hace días._

_-Draco-dijo Hermione con voz feliz-¿salimos fuera?__, esta nevando_

_-Sal tú-dijo el rubio con voz de desprecio-no quiero perder mi tiempo_

_-Pero Draco..._

_-¡Piérdete, lárgate de mi vista, esta relación ya me esta cansando_

_-¿Cómo! No Draco, por favor...-decía la castaña desesperada, amaba demasiado al rubio para pararse a pensar en su orgullo._

_-¡Pues déjame en paz!-grito Draco airado mientras cogía sus cosas y salía_

_Hermione solo pudo observar como el hombre al que amaba salía por la puerta, no pudo contener el fuerte llanto que inundaba sus ojos mientras un creciente dolor en el pecho se apoderaba de ella._

_Fin Flash Back_

-No logro entender como podía permitir que me tratara así-sollozaba la castaña.

Ginny la observaba en silencio, la cabeza le dolía y los ojos le quemaban de tanto aguantar las lágrimas por el sufrimiento de su castaña, la abrazo como si le fuera la vida en ello. La castaña seguía hablando

-Después de eso, solo venía, tomaba lo que quería y me dejaba, y yo como una estúpida siempre caía

Flash Back 

_Estaban en la habitación donde había sido su primera vez, su única vez, las demás solo eran sexo, nada más que eso. No era hacer el amor, no tenia nada que ver. Draco la había vuelto a engatusar con mimos, arrumacos y palabras. Ahora la estaba desvistiendo ferozmente, se le notaba excitado. Sus fuertes manos le hacían daño pero él no la dejaba hablar, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían Draco la poseía fuertemente, provocándole un dolor intenso, no solo físico,sino phisico.Sintió que su ya maltrecha alma se resquebrajaba en miles de pedazos, imposibles de volver a unir. Cuando él termino se levanto y sin decirle nada, ni dirigirle una sola mirada, se vistió y se fue. Hermione solo pudo observar como la puerta se cerraba. Lágrimas de impotencia anidaron sus ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada._

_Fin flash Back_

_¿Qué les parecio¡dejen review!_


	12. Levantarse despues de la caida

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que en los estudios ha habido un suspenso y tengo que estudiar mucho jejeje.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de JK. Rowling

gin-ynia: Gracias por el review. ¿Os dejo con los pelos de punta? jejeje, bueno este cap es más largo que los anteriores, espero que te guets este cap!

ryuusaki: Gracias por el review. El capítulo es mas largo. Yo también espero que mi fic tenga una larga vida jejeje

Steph la Kukaracha: Gracias por el review. Me alegra de que te guste el fic. Lamento la tardanza.

Nayandy: Gracias por el review! ya te considero mi fan¿puedo hacerlo? jejeje, Ya veras que pasa con Malfoy, aunque aún falta un poquito para eso jejeje

Yumi Ceres. Gracias por el review. Lamento de verdad que no te gustara el cap. Pero es que estaba centrado en Herm y Malfoy, por eso no hay casi anda de yuri. En este hay algo más.

Ahora si:

Levantarse después de la caída

-Cómo es posible que estuviera tan ciega-susurro con culpa Ginny-como no pude darme cuenta de lo que te pasaba.

-Yo no dejaba que te dieras cuenta-dijo la castaña acariciándole la espalda a la pelirroja-me hundí en un pozo de desesperación, pero un día toque fondo...

_Flash Back _

_Hermione se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, dormitaba, o al menos eso parecía. Sus pensamientos volaban sobre su cabeza, iban y venían destrozando su mente. Su vida no tenía ya el más mínimo sentido, no le encontraba la alegría a nada. Todo era negro, muy negro, ni el más pequeño astibo de luz. Golpeo el bote de tinta que se encontraba a su lado. El bote se rompió y la tinta se esparció por la blanca nieve, coloreándola de negro. La joven prefecta cogió un trozo del bote y una idea, o mejor dicho una suplica cruzo por su mente. ¿Y si lo hacía¿Perdería algo? No, al contrario, ganaría, se libraría del dolor de su alma y su corazón. ¿Y sus amigos? Seguro lo superaban, tampoco era tan importante. Con el fino trozo corto sus muñecas, primero una, después la otra. Una sensación de alivio le inundó el cuerpo. Sus fuerzas se iban, igual que la sangre que las cortadas desprendían. Todo dejo de tener sentido, sus labios se amorataron y sus mejillas se pusieron frías y pálidas. Los ojos se le cerraron, un profundo sueño comenzó a inundarla, ya se perdía, ya llegaba el final, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien no dejo que el intento de la castaña culminara. _

_Fin Flash _

Las pupilas de Ginny se dilataron al extremo, la boca se le seco y la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas. Dando gracias al cielo de tener a Hermione a su lado se aferró fuertemente su cuerpo, quien la miraba con pesadumbre. La pelirroja con desesperación busco las muñecas de la premio anual, para con sorpresa no ver ni una sola marca.

-Un hechizo...-susurro muy quedo Hermione

-¿Por qué!-sollozo Ginny-¿Por qué lo hiciste, si te llega a pasar algo me hubiera muerto, nunca vuelvas a pensar que no eres importante, porque eres mi razón de vivir.

-Lo siento...lo siento muchísimo, sé que cometí el error más grande de mi vida, el que jamás volveré a repetir

-Te quiero Herm...-dijo Ginny- perdóname, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta, por haber dejado que cometieras esa locura, por...

-Shhhh-la callo Hermione-fue y es solo mi culpa, de nadie más, doy gracias por permitir que mi intento no llegara a buen recaudo, doy gracias a la persona que me encontró.

-¿Quién?

_Flash Back _

_Acaba de salir de la sala común, Draco había estado mofándose de la sangre sucia de Granger, de que la tenía dominada y que era una estúpida. Era cierto que al principio se alegro de que Granger sufriera, pero ya no le gustaba tanto. Era demasiado el dolor de la Gry. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía porque ella también lo había vivido, porque Draco también la había tomado, también la había engatusado. Odio, esa era la única palabra que sentía hacía el rubio, pero no podía hacer o decir nada. Su destino estaba escrito, y era casarse con ese imbécil, no había vuelta a atrás._

_Salió a los terrenos del colegio, no había nadie, y con razón, hacía bastante frío. Divisó a lo lejos una persona tumbada sobre la nieve, con curiosidad se acerco, para notar que había sangre al lado de la figura. Con rapidez se dirigió hacía la persona para descubrir con horror, que sabía quien era, era Hermione Granger. Miro las muñecas de la castaña y por un momento sus ojos se entrecerraron por la tristeza. Sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía, cargo como pudo a la castaña y se dirigió a al enfermería. Con cuidado de no ser vista por nadie, llego a al enfermería y toco desesperada la puerta, no sentía simpatía por Granger, pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte._

_Una asombrada Madame Ponfrey le indicó que depositara a Granger sobre una cama, con delicadeza le dijo que esperara fuera mientras ella se ocupaba de Hermione. La joven Sly estaba asustada¿Cómo había llegado todo tan lejos¿Qué narices le había hecho Draco para querer quitarse la vida? Pansy no encontraba la respuesta, estuvo esperando alrededor de una hora. Madame Ponfrey salió con expresión de pesar._

_-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó la rubia(n/a ¿pPnsy es rubia o morena, porque nadie ha sabido decirmelo con exactitud)_

_-Estable, se recuperara, no me explico como la señorita Granger...¿Tú sabes algo?_

_-No-mintió Pansy-que voy a saber yo, solo la encontré y la traje_

_-Bien, puedes pasar a verla, avisare al Señor Potter y los hermanos Weasley_

_-¡NO!-grito Pansy, no estabas segura de que ellos supieran-no se los diga, debe decirselo ella ¿no cree?_

_-Bueno, voy a avisar a Mcgonagall_

_Madame Ponfrey se fue y Pansy entro a la enfermería, la única que estaba en la sala era Granger, la observo largamente, debía hablar con ella, hacerla saber que no era la única a la que Malfoy había usado, sentía asco, era una sangre sucia, pero tampoco quería que muriese._

_Fin flash Back_

-¿Parkinson¿Parkinson te salvo, no puede ser-dijo la pelirroja Weasley asombrada

-Sí, y no solo me salvo de eso, me salvo de seguir con él, me hizo comprender la verdad

-¿Cómo?

_Flash Back _

_Un sueve hilo de inconsciencia la mantenía atrapada. En su interior, sin saberlo, Hermione soñaba e imaginaba, y sin que ella fuera capaz de comprenderlo, Malfoy no aparecía en esos sueños, el mundo era mejor sin él. Empezó a oír una suave voz que la llamaba. No quería despertar, deseaba quedarse así toda al vida, con pesar sintió que la conciencia volvía a su cuerpo. Sentía que mil bludger le habían golpeado el cuerpo, con algo de dolor y cansancio abrió los ojos, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, Pansy Parkinson estaba a su lado, y estaba en al enfermería¿qué hacía ahí?_

_-Parkinson..._

_-Al final has despertado-dijo la Sly_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? o mejor dicho ¿ qué hago yo aquí?-inquirió Hermione_

_-¿No lo recuerdas¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste?_

_Un torrente de imágenes golpearon la cabeza de Hermione, ella en los terrenos del bosque, suicidándose. Se miro las muñecas, dos largas cicatrices las cruzaban. Con horror descubrió que estaba viva, pero..¿De verdad deseaba morir? Quizás no, quizás se había precipitado._

_-Sí...-susurro la castaña-¿Tú me encontraste?_

_-Exacto, te encontré y te traje Granger_

_-En otro momentote daría las gracias Parkinson-dijo Hermione con una mezcla de ironía y tristeza en la voz-pero ahora no estoy segura si debo alegrarme_

_-Pues deberías Granger-la reprendió Pansy con ira-no debes quitarte la vida por Malfoy_

_-¿Qué dices¿Cómo sabes que..._

_-¿En verdad creías que era un secreto?-dijo la rubia burlona-lo sabemos, Goyle, Crabe, Zabbini y yo_

_-¿QUÉ!_

_-Lo que oyes_

_Hermione empezó a llorar, todo su vida era una mentira, todo se desmoronaba, no era nadie, solo una pobre chiquilla asustada que se había creído alguien, era una estúpida sangre sucia, no comprendía que hacía en Hogwarts._

_-Hermione...-susurro Pansy, ante el asombro de está al oír su nombre- no eres la única que ha pasado por eso, no eres la única que ha sufrido por Malfoy, yo sé todo lo que sientes, pero debes superarlo, debes dejarle_

_¿Dejarle! No podría, no...¿y si podía, Parkinson parecía haber pasado por lo mismo que ella, y lo había superado¿por qué ella no iba a poder¿por qué ella no merecía una vida mejor?_

_Fin Flash Back_

-En ese momento comprendí que no era su esclava, que no debía amar solo yo, que debía ser correspondida, que debía sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Y qué sientes?-indago Ginny

-Siento tantas cosas que no lo puedo explicar-dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos-pero, lo que más siento es que me amas, cuando hacemos el amor, siento que me amas con cada parte de tú cuerpo, con cada poro de tú piel.

Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas y la beso suavemente en los labios, entregando todo su ser en ese beso.

-Gracias a que entendí que él no me amaba como yo, pude dejarle

_Flash Back_

_Nevaba con intensidad fuera de la habitación, hoy le dejaría, se enfrentaría a su destino, recuperaría su vida. Un portazo en al puerta la devolvió a la realidad, era Draco, se le notaba molesto._

_-¿Qué quieres¿Te parece normal molestarme a estas horas?-preguntó brusco el rubio_

_-Sí-contestó Hermione con algo de altanería, la que había recuperado-me parece muy normal_

_-¿Cómo te atreves!_

_Draco se acerco furibundo a la castaña, la mano del Sly se levanto, pero la varita y los reflejos de Hermione fueron más rápidos y le apuntó al cuello._

_-¡No te atrevas a ponerme la mano encima!-grito la castaña con voz segura, aunque la verdad es que se sentía morir por dentro_

_-Tranquila amor-murmuro el rubio con voz zalamera-no te exaltes_

_-¡Callate! Ya no me convences con eso, esto se acabo Malfoy, se acabo_

_El rostro del Sly se puso rojo por la furia e intento coger su varita, mala elección cuando te apuntan el cuello con una varita._

_-¡Petrifius Totallus!_

_Draco cayo en seco al suelo, Hermione le sonrió con autosuficiencia, pero deseba con toda el alma correr a su lado y besarle, _debes dejarle ´´ _cruzó por su mente. Con una última mirada y las amenazas de Draco salió de la habitación._

_Fin Flash Back_

-A partir de ese momento las se volvieron días y los días semanas, pero me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a caer.

-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras

-Tú no me dejaste-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Yo?-preguntó Ginny confundida

-Sí, tú, no sabías que estaba triste, que estaba sufriendo, pero estabas a mi lado, sabías cuando hablar y cuando no, cuando necesitaba un abrazo y cuando no, cuando deseba estar sola y cuando me aferraba a tú compañía

-Eso lo hacía porque te amaba-dijo la pelirroja dándole leves y fugaces besos en los labios-porque aún te amo, porque velaba y velaré por ti.

-La forma de la que me tratabas, sabía que era sincera, por eso me enamore de ti

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en al biblioteca, intentaba concentrarse, pero no podía, su mente estaba a mucho kilómetros de distancia, se sentía sola, inmensamente sola, los chicos y Ginny estaban entrenado, y Luna...Luna estaría haciendo lo que ella hacía._

_Con pesadez se recostó en al mesa y cerro suavemente los ojos, solo para que dos segundos después un leve roce en el hombro la sobresaltara. Asustada se volvió para descubrir a una sonriente pelirroja con una escoba en la mano._

_-Hola Herm_

_-Hola¿Qué haces aquí¿Hoy no entrenáis?_

_-Sí, en eso están, pero yo quería estar contigo-dijo Ginny sonriendo inocentemente-te he visto muy sola._

_-Ginny..._

_-¡Oh Herm! No me regañes, es que quiero estar contigo-la interrumpió la pelirroja sonrojándose levemente, algo de lo que Hermione no se dio cuenta_

_-Ginny..,no voy a reprenderte, solo voy a hacer esto _

_Y la abrazo sonriendo, alegrándose de tener una amiga con Ginny_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Qué les parecio? dejen review!


	13. Extraños sentimientos y nuevas parejas

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que los estudios no me dejan ni respirar, uff! 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

ryuusaki¡Gracias por tu review! Y gracias por aclararme mi duda sobre Pansy, espero que te guste este cap

lalok-ta¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que encuentres increíble mi fic, gracias

Nayandy¡¡¡Muchas gracias por ser mi fan! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el cap, a ver si se cumple eso de Ginny y Herm 4ever jejeje

alejandra85¡Gracias por tu review, siento mucho tardar tanto, intentare actualizar antes, lo prometo. 

DEYMONIO: Muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo, como leíste Draco no salió del todo bien parado jejeje

Lilith L2¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste el fic

danielacr¡Gracias por tu review! Me impresiona que mi fic te parezca de los mejores, me halaga mucho.

Ahora si:

Extraños sentimientos y nuevas parejas 

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, se encontraba en las afueras del castillo, acompañada de Luna. Hermione le había dicho a la rubia que no se separara de ella, y Luna lo estaba cumpliendo.

Suspiro, Hermione, "su Hermione", había deseado tanto que se quedara, pero ambas sabían que la castaña debía volver con su familia. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que Hermione había intentado suicidarse, si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo...no sabría que hubiera echo.

Paris 

_Estaba en su habitación, tumbada sobre la sueve cama, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, en un remolino de pensamientos. Draco Malfoy, su ex novio, se había atrevido a tocar a SU novia, al amor de su vida, jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Por otra parte, no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por el comportamiento de Mireille con ella. La rubia se mostraba en extremo atenta y servicial con ella. La cuidaba y mimaba, sin importarle nada mas. Hoy saldrían a pasear, Mireille le había prometido de enseñarle el rió Sena, y ella por supuesto había aceptado. Rió al pensar en que si se lo dijera a su pelirroja, Ginny se pondría muy celosa seguro, se sentía amada y protegida por la pequeña Weasley, toco con suavidad la piedra que colgaba de su cuello._

_-Ginny...-susurro levemente_

_TOC, TOC_

_-¿Si?_

_-Hermione, soy Mireille_

_-Adelante_

_La rubia pasó, y la premio anual no pudo evitar quedársela mirando embobada, Mireille iba hermosa, iba demasiado hermosa._

_-Hermione¿estás ahí?_

_-Eh...-balbuceo la castaña, sonrojándose-sí, sí_

_Mireille sonrió de oreja a oreja, eran imaginaciones suyas ¿o Hermione estaba sonrojada?_

_-¿Vamos a ir a ver el Sena, Mireille?_

_-Sí, vamos-dijo la francesa cogiendo la mano de Hermione, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara considerablemente. _

_Hogwarts_

Se aburría enormemente, estaba en su habitación, junto con Parvati y Lavander, quien por enésima vez intentaban sonsacarle quien era su novio, ella solo les repetía que no tenía, contestaba por inercia, hasta que una pregunta...

-¡Ya sé!-salto Parvati-no tienes novio ¿no?

-No

-Entonces¿tienes novia?-pregunto con picardía Parvati

Paris 

_Caminaban por las calles de París, el Sena había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, Hermione estaba tan a gusto, Mireille le hablaba de lo que ella disfrutaba, libros, autores, estudios y sobretodo criaturas mágicas_

_-A mi, lo que me enferma es como tratamos a los elfos domésticos-dijo la rubia_

_La castaña casi se cae de la impresión, no podía ser, miro con admiración a Mireille, quien ahora la miraba con cara de confusión._

_-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto temerosa la francesa_

_-¡NO, es más, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, por eso me he asombrado_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí-dijo sonriendo Hermione y abrazo a Mireille_

_A la francesa casi le da un infarto, se sentía tan bien así, en los brazos de la castaña, le gustaba mucho, era tan hermosa, y tan inteligente, no como algunas cabezas huecas de Beauxbatons, se estaba enamorando, y la dolía, Hermione ya tenía a alguien._

_-Oye, Mireille-dijo la castaña separándose levemente_

_-¿Si?_

_-Me alegro de haberte conocido_

Los ojos miel de la rubia se anegaron de lágrimas.

_Hogwarts_

-¿CÓMO!-grito Ginny muy exaltada

-¡Aja¡¡Tienes novia!-dijo Lavander, que parecía muy contenta

-¡NO!-siguió negando la pelirroja que estaba muy confundida

-Sí-dijo Parvati muy tranquila-se nota, te has exaltado mucho, por una simple pregunta, no te preocupes no es nada malo

Ginny la miro muy confundida¿cómo podían haberse dado cuenta¿cómo es que estaban tan tranquilas¿y si ellas...? No, no era posible¿o si?

-Por tu cara deduzco que ya lo has pensado, y sí-dijo Lavander agarrando la mano de Parvati

La pelirroja solo fue capaz de dejarse caer en la cama en un completo estado de shock. ¿Lavander y Parvati salían¿desde cuándo¿cómo era posible?. Siempre había pensado que Parvati y Lavander se querían como hermanas, pero ahora que pensaba ¿por qué no? tenía que fijarse en ella misma, para todo el mundo Hermione era su amiga, su mejor amiga, casi hermana, pero para ella era su novia, su amante, el amor de su vida.

-¿Desde cuando...?

-¿Salimos?-preguntó Parvati-¿por qué temes decirlo¿Te avergüenzas?

-¡No¡Jamás me avergonzare de lo que siento!

-¿Entonces¿ por qué no dices, desde cuando salís?-pregunto Lavander sonriendo dulcemente

-Eh...no lo sé-contesto Ginny mirando al suelo-no es fácil, nunca había hablado con nadie que pensara, o más bien, sintiera como yo

-¿No¿Ni siquiera con tu pareja? Por cierto¿quién es?-dijo Parvati mientras acariciaba el brazo de Lavander

-No, nunca había surgido el tema, no sé lo que piensa ella sobre esto, y sobre quien es...

-¿Es...?

Ginny se quedo callada mirando fijamente al suelo, como miembro de la familia Weasley, el sonrojo le invadió las mejillas¿debía contárselo¿Y si Hermione no quería¿Y por qué iba Herm a enfadarse? Ella no iba a negar lo que sentía, y menos por quién¿pero la castaña que haría?

_Paris_

_Corrían por la calles de Paris, Mireille maldecía al cielo, menudo día para llover, el día de su semi-cita con Hermione, notaba como la castaña corría a su lado, y que la castaña tiritaba de frío, su ropa estaba calda al igual que la suya._

_-¿Tienes frió?-preguntó Mireille sin dejar de correr_

_-Un poco, pero no es nada, la que debes de tener frío eres tú-dijo la castaña resguardándose debajo de una especie de tienda._

_-No...que va, ten mi chaqueta, se te pasara el frío_

_-No-dijo Hermione sonriendo dulcemente-quédatela, no quiero que te congeles, y no intentes convencerme_

_La francesa sonrió levemente, y en un acto de valentía abrazo a la castaña por la espalda, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, estaba en extremo nerviosa¿y si la castaña se apartaba, pero para alivio y felicidad del corazón de Mireille, Hermione permaneció donde estaba._

_-¿Así... tienes... menos frío?_

_-Sí, gracias, eres... demasiado buena... conmigo_

_-No lo creas, tú lo eres conmigo_

_Hermione no respondió y solo sonrió, se sentía reconfortada en los brazos de la rubia, y extrañamente también se sentía amada, un dolor en el pecho le aguo los ojos, se olvidaba de algo, algo muy importante, se olvidaba de Ginny, de su pelirroja, ella la amaba y se sabía correspondida, sintiéndose culpable, aunque le costara reconocerlo, se sentía atraída por Mireille, pero esos extraños sentimientos, no se comparaban por lo que sentía por Ginny. Se separo con delicadeza_

_-Volvamos -dijo la castaña sin mirar a los ojos miel de Mireille_

_-Pero aún llueve_

_-No importa-replico Hermione y luego dijo muy quedo-eso es lo menos importante en este momento_

_Mireille no alcanzo a oír esto último y la miro interrogante, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió a la premio anual que echo a correr._

¿Qué les parecio? Dejen review!


	14. Yo la amo

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero es que de verdad no he podido actualizar antes. He tenido unos problemas y no he podido.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece

ryuusaki: Gracias por tu review, me agrada que te parezca lindo. Bss

gin-ynia: Gracias por tu review. La intencion era que sorprendiera jejeje

nayandy: Gracias por tu review! casi matas a Herm? jejeje, aver que haces ahora...la mataras esta vez? jejeje

Steph La Kukaracha: Garcias por tu review, lamento aver tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no he podido. Adicta a mi fic? k bn!;)jejeje

Ahora si:

_Yo la amo_

-¿Es...¡Venga Ginny¡dinos!-casi suplico Lavander

-Hermione

Las caras de Lavander y Parvati fueron un poema, ninguna se esperaba que fuera Hermione, y Ginny lo sabía. La pelirroja sabía que ambas esperaban que la castaña saliera con Harry. Otra vez los celos martillearon sus sienes.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó incrédula Parvati-vaya, no me lo esperaba

-Lo sé, nadie se lo espera

-¿Y cuanto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

-No mucho-suspiro Ginny-y si contamos que hace una semana y media que no la veo, pues hace bastante poco.

-Tranquila-dijo Lavander pasándole el brazo por los hombros-ya queda poco para que vuelva.

-Sí, y eso es lo único que me da fuerzas-dijo la pelirroja y sonrió.

París 

_Si seguía pensando su cabeza explotaría, hacía un rato que habían llegado. No había saludado a nadie, simplemente había corrido a encerrarse a su habitación._

_Miraba fijamente la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, Ginny estaba en su mente, sus ojos y su sedoso cabello rojo, pero unos ojos miel y un acento francés se colaban en su mente. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en Mireille! Estaba segura de amar a Ginny, pero la rubia la atraía, como un imán. Hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada, intentado dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza, más fue imposible._

_TOC, TOC_

_-Adelante_

_-¿Hermione, estas bien?-pregunto una cabeza rubia asomando por la puerta_

_La joven Gry se volvió con rapidez contra ella, en otra vida debía haber hecho algo muy malo; pues Mireille siempre estaba cuando necesitaba pensar, solo confundiéndola más._

_-Sí, si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada_

_-Entiendo-dijo Mireille acercándose a la castaña y sentándose a su lado_.

_Por un momento se quedaron calladas, la francesa luchaba con ella misma para no besar los labios entreabiertos de Hermione, pero el que la castaña no dejara de mirarla no le ayudaba. Una suave pero ligera caricia de Hermione en su rostro le hizo perder el control, y aunque su mente le decía que no su corazón le dijo que si y la beso._

_La premio anual devolvió el beso al instante, era un beso apasionado y dulce, además Mireille besaba tan bien...pero había un fallo, una gran pega¡No era Ginny!._

_Se separo con brusquedad para mirar a la rubia con culpabilidad, sabía que la había provocado, que ella tenía algo de culpa, pero amaba a "su" pelirroja y nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo._

_-Perdóname Hermione..yo.. yo no..._

_-Shhh-dijo la Gry poniéndole un dedo en los labios-discúlpame tú a mi, te he dado a entender que sentía algo por ti, y es verdad, eres bellísima y no puedo negar haber pensado en ti. Pero ya amo a alguien, ya una pelirroja ha robado mi corazón._

_Mireille lo comprendía, pero no podía evitar sentir que se moría en ese momento. Se levanto rauda y corrió hacía su habitación, un rió de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Dolía tanto, le dolía tanto. ¿por qué se había tenido que enamorar de Hermione?. Quizás había sido su inteligencia, su belleza, su porte de autosuficiencia, su amabilidad... Se sentía morir._

_Hogwarts_

Parvati y Lavander se habían ido hace un rato. Estaba tan cansada, había sido un día de sorpresas, nunca se hubiera imaginado que entre Parvati y Lavander hubiera algo. Sonrió al techo, se sentía feliz, ya no estaba sola, bueno, nunca lo estaba si Herm estaba a su lado. Pero ahora conocía a más gente como ella, ya no más privarse, al menos no delante de ellas. La conversación que había mantenido con ellas la intrigaba, nunca se había planteado lo que pensaba Hermione, si deseaba decirlo, si prefería ocultarse. Debía hablar con ella en cuanto volviera. Se sonrojo violentamente, quizás esa conversación podía esperar un par de horas.

Cogió su escoba, le apetecía volar, le apetecía ser libre y gritar al viento que amaba a Hermione. Iba a toda velocidad, sin importarle nada ni nadie, estaba eufórica, feliz por primera vez en desde que Hermione se fue, y no se refería a la última. Pues esa vez había sufrido, había sufrido por Malfoy y por su castaña. Se paro en seco en el aire, cada vez que lo recordaba...suspiro, ya había pasado, Hermione ya no estaba con Malfoy, estaba con ella, y ella jamás le haría daño.

Bajo despacio a tierra, planeando sin prisa cuando vió algo muy extraño, eran Harry y Ron, pero ambos iban muy acelerados, corriendo y con la cara roja de lo que parecía ira. Se acerco a ellos, con cara extrañada, ambos parecieron asustarse al verla.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es Malfoy¡A retado a duelo a Neville¡Y él muy cobarde no ha ido solo!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la pelirroja ya enfadada, ya de por sí odiaba al rubio...

-¡Sí¡Nosotros vamos!-dijo Ron-tú vuelve

-Ni hablar, yo también voy

-No va a ir nadie Señorita Weasley-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Era McGonagall, quien los veía con su típica cara de autosuficiencia

-Oh, nosotros ya nos íbamos verdad ¿chicos?-dijo Ginny tirando de ellos

París 

_Miraba por la ventana, un cielo estrellado, realmente precioso, la gente caminaba por las calles, reían y hablaban. Se burlaban inconscientemente de ella, sus pasos presurosos, sus ademanes despreocupados, eran solo personas, gente en su mundo. Como Ginny, como Mireille, como ella. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, la francesa la había besado, sabía que la había hecho daño, y se maldecía por ello; pero amaba a Ginny, la amaba demasiado, y no la engañaría nunca._

_Suspiro impotente, cuando deseaba volver a Hogwarts, lo deseaba demasiado, sonriendo recordó las tonterías de Ron, las extravagancias de Luna, las aventuras de Harry y a "SU" Ginny._

_A dos habitaciones de allí, una rubia lloraba inconsolable, su corazón se rompía y sus pulmones se negaban a dejar pasar el aire. ¿Por qué tenía que amarla¡¿Por qué, suspiro intentando controlarse, aunque fue en vano. No era justo, si hubiera conocido a la castaña antes... negó con la cabeza, seguramente se habría enamorado de la tal pelirroja de todas formas. Suspiro tocándose los labios, esos labios que habían acariciado los cálidos labios de Hermione. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, la olvidaría, dentro de dos días ya no volvería a verla. Como que se llamaba Mireille la olvidaría._

Hogwarts

Volvieron a la sala común presurosos, McGonagall se encargaría, y con suerte le bajarían puntos a Slytherin.

-Grajeas acidas-dijo Harry delante del cuadro de la señora gorda.

Entraron a la sala común, no había nadie, todos estaban ocupados o viendo el duelo se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea, hacía frío.

-Esto es muy raro-dijo Harry

-¿El qué?-preguntó Ron

-¿Para que querría Malfoy batirse en duelo con Neville?

-¡Para fardar¡Maldito Hurón!-grito furiosos el pelirrojo

-No sé hermano, es extraño, Malfoy no es tonto

-¿Cómo que no Ginny? Malfoy no tiene una pizca de cerebro

-Ojalá fuera así-suspiro Ginny y afortunadamente nadie la oyó

Se pusierón a reflexionar, Ron seguía pensando que Malfoy lo hacía por fardar, pero Harry y Ginny no compartían la misma opinión, algo tramaba el rubio¿pero el qué¿por dios el qué?


	15. La vuelta

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho el retraso! es que no he podido antes! prometo que intenatre no tardar tanto en actualizar!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece

gin-ynia: Muchas gracias por tu review! ya sabras el que a su debido tiempo, jejeje que mala que soy jejeje, lamento decirte que este cap no se descubre na de Malfoy jejeje

Yumi Ceres: Muchas gracias por tu review! asi que con suspenso eh? jejeje, yo a Draco no le odio, me da pena más bien(sobretodo después del sexto jejeje)

afimax: Muchas gracias por tu review! prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar

ryuusaki: Muchas gracias por tu review! y no, Mireille no le ha dado ninguna poción de amor, ella solo se enamoro de Hermione, y para Hermione fue una prueba de que de verdad queríaa Ginny

Por cierto! muchas gracias a todos! más de 50 reviews! que ilusión! y ha habido gente que me ha agregado al msn, que me agregue quien quiera! jejeje

Advierto este cap contiene lemmon, sino te gusta ese tipo de escenas mejor que te la saltes jejeje.

Ahora si:

La vuelta

Se encontraba en extremo nerviosa¡Hoy volvía¡Al fin la vería de nuevo! Dentro de media hora llegaría el tren y ella ya se encontraba en la parada. Estaba acompañada de Harry, Ron y Luna. Los tres hablaban pero ella no intervenía, no podía. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Hermione, de abrazarla y besarla hasta la eternidad, hasta que no pudieran besarse más. Un ruido la sobresalto¡el tren¡ya llegaba!. Se levanto a toda velocidad, ante la mirada curiosa de Harry y la mirada divertida de Luna.

El tren paró en la estación, empezaron a bajar estudiantes mientras Ginny esperaba ansiosa. De repente la vió, allí estaba con su sonrisa habitual y esos ojos brillantes. Se lanzó a ella sin importarle nada ni nadie y la abrazo con fuerza. Pudo notar como Hermione le devolvía le abrazo con la misma intensidad. Se tuvieron que separar a regañadientes y los demás abrazaron a Hermione, Harry incluso, la separo un poquito del suelo por la intensidad del abrazo. La pelirroja no pudo contener los celos, tenía ganas de ir y gritarle que se separara de su chica, pero lo único que hizo fue poner mala cara y mirar para otro lado.

Mientras caminaban al castillo Ginny iba furiosa¡no es que ella fuera celosa, pero es que había demasiado cariño entre ellos, no desconfiaba de "SU" castaña, pero si de todos los demás. Noto una cálida mano posarse en su hombro y un susurro en la oreja que la hizo estremecer:

-Te amo...no te pongas celosa mi amor...

Se dio la vuelta y vió a Hermione sonreírle dulcemente y guiñarle un ojo. El enfado se le esfumo de un plumazo, la premio anual estaba con ella, CON ELLA, no tenía porque desconfiar.

En cuanto llegaron al castillo, Hermione alegó sentirse cansada por el viaje y le guiño un ojo a Ginny indicándola que la siguiera. Se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña, y nada más entrar empezaron a besarse con pasión.

Cayeron en la cama sin poder evitarlo, se deseaban y no podían negarlo, necesitaban sentirse. Pronto las ropas salieron volando a cualquier lugar, Hermione acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras hundía la cara en sus senos, Ginny jadeaba con fuerza. Hermione fue deslizando sus besos por el abdomen de Ginny, la pequeña Weasley casi no podía contener la excitación.

La cara de la premio anual se deslizo más abajo y se acercó sin titubear a la intimidad de la chica. Ginny se movía en todas direcciones pero Hermione la sujetaba con fuerza. Profundizo su excursión mientras la pelirroja arqueaba la espalda por las sensaciones y gemía con fuerza. Se mantuvo así un rato, volviendo loca a Ginny, y cuando noto que estaba al borde del climax se separó. La pelirroja la miro extrañada por la interrupción y Hermione sonrió mientras la besaba y Ginny se probó en los labios de la castaña. Hermione abrió las piernas de la pelirroja con sus manos, mientras Ginny la miraba con curiosidad y lentamente juntó sus puntos de placer.

-¡Oh dios!-gimió con fuerza Ginny dejándose caer sobre la almohada

Hermione sonrió y empezó a moverse sobre la pelirroja que empezaba a responder moviéndose frenética, se besaban con pasión sin dejar de moverse, nunca habían alcanzado ese nivel de gloria, de compenetración, se sentían dentro, muy dentro. Unos gemidos con sus nombres pintados terminaron en el más alto placer. Hermione se dejo caer exhausta en el pecho de Ginny quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te he echado tanto de menos...-dijo la pelirroja

-Ni la mitad de lo que yo te he extrañado

Ambas sonrieron y se dejaron caer al mundo de morfeo.

Mientras en el exterior se encontraban Harry, Ron y Luna, estos dos últimos muy acaramelados, pero el niño que vivió estaba muy callado, más bien pensativo. El comportamiento de Hermione y Ginny cada vez le resultaba más extraño, tanto tiempo juntas, y siempre con secretos, sabía que le ocultaban algo. Tendría que interrogar a Hermione ¡tenía derecho a saberlo!

-Harry ¡HARRY!

-¿Eh?-dijo el pelinegro sacado de sus pensamientos

-¿Dónde andabas?-preguntó Ron-te decía si volvíamos al castillo, Luna comienza a tener frió

-Sí, si-dijo Harry levantándose para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos

Hermione despertó sonriente, observó con felicidad a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía entre sus brazos. Ginny tenía una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas ruborizadas. Cuanto más la miraba, mas hermosa la encontraba, sin poder resistirse la beso suavemente.

-Mmmmm-dijo Ginny despertándose

-¿Cómo te sientes mi vida?

Ginny abrió los ojos para ver a la dueña de esa dulce voz, observó sorprendida un extraño brillo en los ojos de "su" castaña que la miraba con intensidad, no pudó evitar sonrojarse provocando una sonrisa en Hermione.

-Me siento muy bien, desde que te fuiste no me había sentido así

-No voy a volver a irme

-Eso espero-dijo la pelirroja besándola-tengo que decirte unas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno...eh...antes de que te enteres por Parvati y Lavander...eh...

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-preguntó curiosa Hermione

-Pues que...ellas...¡ellas ya saben lo nuestro!

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, me descubrieron, no dejaban de preguntarme si tenía novio, y como siempre decía que no, me preguntaron si tenía novia, y no pude ser más obvia-dijo la pelirroja en extremo sonrojada

-Entiendo¿y cómo es que preguntaron¿Y cómo saben que soy yo?

-Bueno...pues lo saben porque se lo dije yo-dijo Ginny temerosa-y se dieron cuenta por que salen juntas

-¡.¿Salen juntas?.!

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y observo asustada a Hermione, quien se había quedado callada y pensativa. El silencio incomodó profundamente a la pelirroja, se le aguaron los ojos, se notaba a la legua que a Hermione no le había agradado nada la noticia. Bajo la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su error, pero un momento, ella no se había equivocado ¿acaso Hermione no tenía el valor para enfrentar lo que venía?. Subió la cabeza decidida a preguntarle cuando lo que vió la desconcertó.

La premio anual estaba sonriendo, y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, Ginny la observó confusa y Hermione solo sonrió aun mas.

-No me molesta que les dijeras que estamos juntas, si eso es lo que piensas

-¿Entonces?

-Solo me ha sorprendido eso es todo-dijo Hermione- no el hecho de que sepan que tamos juntas, sino que ellas lo estén ellas juntas, no me había dado cuenta

-Yo tampoco-dijo la pelirroja aun cabizbaja

-Ginny

-Dime

-Quiero que te quede clara una cosa-dijo la castaña seria y mirándola a los ojos-nunca, pero nunca, me arrepentiré de estar contigo, se entere quien se entere, y digan lo que nos digan, no me importa, solo me importas tú. ¿Entiendes?

La pelirroja asintió con un nudo en la garganta de la emoción y la abrazo con fuerza. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas sobre el hombro desnudo de Hermione, quien la abrazo con ternura y la volvió a recostar en la cama, acariciándola el pelo y contemplándola.

Harry se dirigía con paso rápido hacía al habitación de su mejor amiga, tenía que hablar con ella, estaba seguro de que le ocultaba algo. Parvati y Lavander le vieron entrar.

-¡Hola Harry!-dijo Parvati-¿Dónde vas?

-A la habitación de Herm-dijo el pelinegro presuroso

Parvati y Lavander se miraron con horror, estaban seguras de que Hermione y Ginny estaban juntas en la habitación, y haciendo vete tu a saber que...¡además¡no podía interrumpirlas ahora¡Era el reencuentro!

-Eh...pos yo creo que esta dormida-dijo Lavander como pudo

-¿Todavía?

-Sí, sí

-Bueno, por esperare a que baje

Parvati suspiro, estaba segura que Hermione tardaría muchísimo en bajar y Harry sospecharía.

-Harry¿por qué no te vas con Ron y cuando Herm despierte le decimos que la buscas?

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro hombre!-dijo Parvati-así no te aburres de esperar y nosotras nos quedaremos un rato más aquí

-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo-decidle que es urgente

-Sí-dijeron a coro las "amigas" viendo salir al niño que vivió

Ambas se miraron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al cuarto de la castaña.


	16. Pensamientos, confesiones y huidas

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no me tarde tanto! jejeje

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K Rowling

ryuusaki: Gracias por tu review! soy mala eh? jejeje, como disfruto siendo mala jejeje, y sí, los hombres no pueden entrar al cuarto de las chicas, pero Hermione tiene uno propio por ser premio anual.

porti: Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, que me he prometido a mi misma terminar este fic, cueste lo que cueste, asi que hay para rato! jejeje

Wizardcayo: Gracias por tu review! me alegro de que te guste el fic.

loonypadfoot: Gracias por tu review! me alegra saber que aunque no sueles leer este tipo de fics, el mio si lo lees jejeje.

Nayandy: Gracias por tu review! has vuelto! hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí, empezaba a pensar que ya no te gustaba el fic! jejeje, aver que te parece este cap.

Este capítulo está hecho desde el punto de vista de Herm en las partes con Ginny, para variar un poco.

Ahora sí:

Pensamientos, confesiones y huidas

(Hermione pov)

Hermione acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la pelirroja que dormía entre sus brazos, le gustaba contemplarla mientras dormía, por eso solía despertarse antes. Le encantaba sus mejillas, sus ojos, su pelo, sus pecas, sus labios, todo.

¡TOC¡TOC!

Los fuertes golpes la distrajeron, noto movimiento entre sus brazos y vio como Ginny despertaba a causa del ruido. Odio con todas su fuerzas al que fuera, por interrumpir el sueño de su amada.

-Ummm ¿Herm?

-Sí mi amor¿qué tal dormiste?-dijo la castaña sonriente

-Bien...

¡TOC¡TOC!

-¿Quién es!-grito Hermione hacia la puerta

-Ehh...chicas, somos Par y yo, abridnos, es muy urgente

Hermione y Ginny se miraron confusas para rápidamente saltar de la cama, Ginny se dirigió velozmente al baño, ante la mirada frustrada de la premio anual que intentaba ponerse la camisa y la falda del uniforme a la vez.

TOC, TOC

-¡Ya voy!

Hermione oyó furibunda unas risas picaras detrás de la puerta y abrió enojada la puerta para ver a una Parvati y a una Lavander de los más sonrientes.

-¡Hola Herm!-dijeron a coro Lavander y Parvati besándola en la mejilla

-Hola

-¿Y Ginny?

-En el baño

La castaña observó mas enojada aun como sus sonrisas picaras aumentaban aun más, de verdad que podían con ella, seis años en la misma habitación con ella, y no se explicaba como es que eran "amigas" si es que eso eran.

-Bueno Herm, ahora que no esta Ginny¿es verdad que sois pareja?-preguntó Parvati

-Sí-dijo la castaña resignada a un interrogatorio

-¿La quieres?-dijo Lavander

-Sí

-¿Sabes decir algo más que no sea un sí?-dijo Lavander riéndose

Hermione iba a contestar cuando al puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una Ginny perfectamente arreglada y vestida. La castaña se la quedo mirando con ternura, al mismo tiempo que las risas de Lavander y Parvati aumentaban.

-No me explico como no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes, si es que sois tan, tan obvias-dijo Parvati riendo

Ginny se sonrojo con fuerza y Hermione solo rió por lo bajo, seguro que era de verdad, al menos ella no hacía nada por disimularlo.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante?-preguntó la castaña

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Lavander-Harry quiere hablar contigo muy urgentemente Herm, pensaba quedarse a esperarte, pero le hemos convencido de que no.

-¿Harry¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Hermione

-No sabemos, pero se le veía decidido a subir, debe ser muy importante

La castaña se quedo pensando en lo que le tendría que decir Harry, miró a Ginny que tenía una mueca de malestar en su cara, sonrió, adoraba ver a su pelirroja celosa.

-Pos iré a verle

-Sí, ve-dijo Parvati-pero antes arréglate un poco ¿no?

La castaña la miro confusa, solo para al momento darse cuenta de que tenia la camiseta mal abrochada, que la corbata la llevaba floja y con el nudo mal echo, y que la falda la llevaba algo baja. Se sonrojo como nunca antes.

-¡Ginny¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-pregunto muy avergonzada

-No me había dado tiempo-dijo la pequeña Weasley riendo fuertemente-además, estas tan mona así, muy tierna-

-¡Hmp!

-Ohhhh-dijo Ginny abrazándola por detrás-no te enojes mi amor

-¡Pero que monas que son!-dijo Lavander toda emocionada

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se interno en el baño para arreglarse, mientras se ponía "decente" escucho como Lavander, Parvati y "su" pelirroja hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Sonrió al techo, era verdad que Parvati y Lavander la enojaban y frustraban, pero al menos no tenían que esconderse delante de ellas.

Cuando salió, aun seguían hablando, y sin darle tiempo a Ginny a ponerse celosa. La dio un suave beso en los labios, con otro grito de Lavander y les dijo que podían quedarse cuanto quisieran, para rauda ir a buscar a Harry.

Harry se encontraba en los jardines, pensativo, pensaba en Hermione. Sabía, podía asegurar que le ocultaba algo. Y por supuesto estaba preocupado, quizás su amiga tenía problemas, o simplemente quizá no confiaba en él lo suficiente. Negó con al cabeza, Hermione siempre había dado muestras de confiar en él. Y además, le había ayudado con lo de...

-¡Harry!

Se volvió brusco y confuso, para encontrar a la castaña que le miraba preocupada.

-¡Herm¡Te estaba buscando!

-Sí, eso me habían dicho-sonrió Hermione-bueno¿qué querías?

-Pues veras...yo...

-¿Es por cierta chica?

-¡No, no-dijo rojo el pelinegro-es por ti

-¿Por mi?

-Sí, por ti, Herm-dijo cogiéndola de las manos-sé que me ocultas algo, lo sé

A la premio anual se le vino el mundo encima, Harry sospechaba algo, pero¿debía decirle?

-No...yo no...

-No me mientas¿qué te pasa Herm?

-Harry yo...-dijo Hermione muy nerviosa-veras yo...

-¿Tiene que ver con Ginny¿Estáis en problemas?

-¿Qué¡No! no estamos en problemas

-Pero si tiene que ver con Ginny ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice Harry

-Bueno...sí...

-Herm confía en mi, digas lo que me digas, yo te apoyare

La premio anual se le quedo mirando fijamente¿de verdad lo aceptaría, no estaba tan segura, miro dentro de los ojos verdes del niño que vivió, se merecía saberlo, de verdad que sí.

-Harry...-dijo acariciándole al mejilla-confío en ti, por eso voy a decírtelo, veras...

-Dime

-Tiene que ver con el amor

-¿Estás enamorada?-preguntó asombrado Harry-¿O Ginny está enamorada?

-Las dos

-¿Las dos? Pero eso no es complicado, a no ser...

-¿A no ser...?

-¡Qué estéis enamoradas del mismo chico!-grito Harry medio alucinado

La premio anual se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión¿De donde sacaba eso Harry!

-¡No! Harry veras...

-No entiendo Herm¿qué tiene de malo que estéis enamoradas?

-Nada de malo, pero es complicado

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry ya muy confuso

-Al cuerno, hay que ser directa, es complicado porque..

-¿Por qué...?

-¡Salimos juntas¡Nos queremos!

-¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¿.CÓMO.?.!.!.!.!.!

Mientras transcurría está conversación en los jardines, en el comedor Rony Luna se encontraban muy acaramelados.

-Ronnie...

-Dime

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Luna sonriendo tiernamente

-En mi hermana, me preocupa

-¿Otra vez pensando en Ginny? Tú hermana ya es mayorcita

-No Luna-dijo Ron serio-MI hermana no es mayorcita, y no, no permitiré que este con nadie, aun es muy pequeña

-¡.¡Tiene mi edad!.!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¿A no?-preguntó sarcástica la rubia

-¡Ron¡Luna!

Los dos se volvieron asustados hacía un Neville que venía corriendo muy rápido y blanco como la cal.

-¿Qué pasa Neville?-preguntó el guardián de los Gry

-¡Es Malfoy!

-¿Otra vez te ha retado?-preguntó Ron ya medio rojo

-¡No¡Ha desaparecido¡ No está en el castillo¡Nadie sabe donde está!

En el comedor solo se oyó el sonido de la carpeta de Luna, al caérsele de la impresión.


	17. Desaparecida

¡Hola a todos! os pido mil disculpas por el retraso! es que se me murió el pc, lo siento! prometo poner otro cap antes de que acabe el mes! muchas gracias ala gente que me envió mail y se preocupó por mi de verdad.

Stepha la Kukaracha: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te gustara el cap, has tenido que esperar aún mas por este, pero ya esta aquí! jejeje

jean: Gracias por tu review, jejeje, lamento mucho haber tardado tanot en actualizar

ryuusaki: Gracias por tu review, me quede ahi aposta, aunque no pense que se estropeara el pc jejeje

Nayandy: Gracias por tu review! mientras me hagas una visita cada cierto tiempo me conformo jejeje, aun te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber donde anda Malfoy...jejeje

loonypadfoot: Gracias por tu review! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto de verdad, me alaga mucho que mi ff sea uno de los pocos que te gusta.

Tarwill: Gracias por tu review, si, prometi terminarlo, y lo vuelvo a terminarlo, cueste lo que cueste, es que mi pc murio, pobrecito...y no puede escribir, pero ahora si jejeje

Mona Mayfair: Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, haber que te parece este cap.

Este cap está desde el punto de vista de Hermione y Ginny, depende del momento hablara una u otra.

Ahora si:

Desaparecida

(Hermione Pov)

Lloraba apoyada en una pared, pensaba que él entendería, que de verdad lo haría, pero no, la había dicho lo contrario a lo que quería oir, estab tan segura de su amor por Ginny, de su relación con ella, sentía que estar con ella era lo correcto, pero ahora...

_Flash Back_

_Harry la miraba con los ojos sacados de las órbitas, no lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía¡si Ginny siempre le había querdio a él! eso no podía ser, simplmente no podía ser..._

_-No me lo creo_

_-Es verdad, no tengo por mentirte-dijo Hermione con la mirada baja_

_-No lo comprendo, simplemnete no lo comprendo ¿Cómo a pasado¿Desde cuando ella y tu...sois raritas?_

_-No somos raritas-dijo la castaña enojada-y no sé como a pasado, solo a pasado_

_-¡Por dios Herm¿Crees que la gente lo va aceptar? Los Sly solo tendrám otro motivo para burlarse de ti y Ron..._

_-¿Qué pasa con Ron?_

_-No acepta que su hermana salga con un chico¿tú crees que con una chica sera mejor? al contrario_

_-Lo aceptara-dijo firme Hermione aunque se le salían las lágrimas_

_-No, no lo hará, deja de pensar en tí, y piensa en ella si tanto la amas¿Crees que Ginny se merece una vida escondiendose¿Crees que se merece que su familia la odie?_

_-No...pero..._

_-¿Entonces¿Crees que de verdad Ginny puede ser feliz a tú lado?_

_Hermione no pudo responder y salió corriendo mientrás las lágrimas salían incontrolables de sus ojos_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿De verdad sería así? Ginny se merecía ser feliz, sobre todas las personas ella se merecía ser feliz, y Harry...Harry tenía razón, con ella nunca lo sería, ella la amaba, la amaba sobre todas las cosas, sobre su propía vida, pero a veces eso no bastaba. No soportaría ver una sola mueca de tristezao alguna lágrima en al cara de Ginny por culpa de la intolerancía de la gente o de su familia. Quizás...aunque le doliera el alama y el corazón se le rompiera debrían dejarlo, por el bien de la pelirroja.

-Vaya, vaya Granger¿llorando como la sangre sucia que eres?

-Déjame en paz Malfoy

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso con la pobretona de la Weasley Granger?-preguntó el rubio con sorna

-¡Deja en paz a Ginny!-grito la Gry con furia

Draco sonrió con malicia y la apretó contra la pared, mientrás la besaba el cuello. Hermione empezó a patalear e intentó coger su varita pero el Sly le apretó las manos contra la fría piedra.

-Te importa demasiado la pobretona...¿no seras una asquerosa lesbiana verdad cariño?

-Suel..tame

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mi? vaya...

-Te lo...advier...to-dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, pues le faltaba el aire debido a al presión de Malfoy

-¿Qué vas a hacerme eh? tengo una idea...vas a venir conmigo...

Y dicho eso, la pego fuertemente tirándola al suelo para al momento hacerla caer inconsciente con un desmaius. Se arrodillo a su lado y la cogió en brazos para luego susurrarle:

-Pagaras todo lo que me has hecho Ganger...

(Ginny Pov)

Estaba preocupada, hacía mucho que Hermione se había ido a hablar con Harry y la castaña aún no volvía, además el niño que vivió había vuelto a la sala común y la había mirado como con desdén para luego ignorarla complentamente para su asombro, y el de Parvati y Lavander. En ese momento entró Ron a la sala común y la llamo junto a Harry, que pareció contrariado.

-¿Que pasá Ron?-preguntó Harry

-¿Donde está Herm?-inquirió el pelirrojo-ella también debe saberlo

-No sé¿tú no lo sabes Ginny?-preguntó el pelinegro como con burla

-No..-murmuro la pqueña Weasley desconcertada

-Bueno, pos luego se lo digo, Malfoy ha desaparecido, no hay ni rastro de él.

A Ginny se le estrujo el corazón¡no¡Le mataría¡Si se había atrevido a hacerle algo le mataría! salió disparada de la sala común ante el asombro de su hermano y aunque no lo noto al mirada preocupada de Harry. Empezó a buscarla desesperada por todo el castillo, busco por todos lados, por todos los rincones y no la encontró, desesperada rompió a llorar mientrás caía al suelo de rodillas. Si le pasaba algo se moriría, simplemente se moriría. Ella era su vida, su todo, su razón para seguir respirando.

-Ginny...

Contrariada se dió al vuelta para ver a Harry que la observaba preocupado y con culpabilidad

-Harry...

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione verdad? No me mientas..

-Malfoy se la a llevado, estoy segura...-sollozo la pelirroja

-Yo...todo a sido culpa mia

Ginny le miró asombrada para al momento enojarse, si Harry tenía algo que ver no se lo perdonaría jamás. Se levantó y se acercó hasta él con paso decidido.

-Explicate

-Veras..yo..yo sé..bueno..se que estias juntas

La pelirroja no salía de su asombro¡Hermione se lo había contado¡y no se lo había dicho, tenía que haber sido cunado Harry y Herm habían hablado, por eso Harry la ignoaraba al volver ¿no lo había aceptado?

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Sí...y..la dije cosas terribles, de las que ahora me arrepiento...

-¿Qué la dijiste?-inquirió Ginny muy enojada

-No es importante ahora, la cosa es que ella salió llorando y luego no la volví a ver, si hubiera sido más flexible..-casí sollozo Harry bajándo la cabeza-Ginny yo la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana

La pequeña Weasley casí no podía moverse del enojo y la frustación, nunca se había esperado esa reación de Harry, quizás si de su hermano, pero no de él¡además la había echo llorar! y Malfoy había aprovechado la situación...¡dios! no quería ni imaginar donde y como estaria ahora "su" Hermione.

-Solo te digo una cosa-le amenazó Ginny-si le pasa algo, no habra tierra ni cielo donde puedas esconderte porque te econtrare y lo pagaras.

-Sí le pasa algo, yo mismo me lo hare pagar. Mira..yo..no lo entiendo, tú siempre estuvistes enamorada de mi, y ahora...

-Me enamore de Hermione¿pensaste que vivira por y solo para tí?

-No, no lo entiendo, pero quiero a Herm, y hare lo que sea por encontrarla, aunque no significa que lo entienda

La pelirroja solo le miró con una profunda decepción para luego dirigirse corriendo a su sala comun a ver si alguien había visto a Hermione, para aferrarse a la última esperanza.

(Hermione Pov)

Despertó cansada y con un profundo dolor en la mejilla y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, un débil luz entrba por un pequeña ventana. Se encontraba tirada ne el suelo y tenía atadas las manos a la pared con una especie de grilletes.

-Vaya, vaya sangre sucia, al fin despiertas-escucho una voz

Levanto la cara y forzó al vista buscando a la persona para encontrarse cara a cara con persona encapuchada. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero se encontrba demasiado desorientada como para reconocerla. Noto que una mano le rozaba las mejillas y le alzaba la cabeza hasta casi apoyarsela contra la pared. Pudo reconocer que erana las manos de una mujer, las sintió frías, heladas como el hielo.

-Veo una mirada de suficiencia en tus ojos, tendre que quitártela...-dijo con voz cruel la encapuchada para al momento darle una sonora bofetada

-Déja...me-susurró Hermione-jamás me doblegare...ante una mortífaga

-Vaya...una sangre sucia valiente, me extraña que no me reconozcas... parece que el niño que vivó no te ha habaldo de la asesina de Sirius Black...

Hermione ahogó un grito al descubrir quién era y no pudo evitar la mirada de despreció y de profunda repulsión al ver como la encapuchada se bajaba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro. Era Bellatrix Lesgtrange


End file.
